FUJODANSHI with OTP
by ima-kun Hatsukoi
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Maafkan Author readers yang terhormat *bow
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Fujodanshi with OTP**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy and All chara milik Animonsta.**

 **Rated:T/T+**

 **Warn: Yaoi/BL, Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, typo(s), EYD ancur, Alur ngawur/kecepatan,Author Newbie, No super power, Boboiboy dkk SMA,dll.**

 **Pair: BoixFang/FangxBoi (kita lihat saja nanti)**

 **Fujodanshi: Yaya,Ying,Gopal, Hum!Adudu, Hum!Probe,Hum!Ochobot, Hum!Ejojo, dll.**

 **A/N: Rate bisa atau mungkin akan berubah seiring waktu/dilempar!.**

SMA PULAU RINTIS.

Di pagi hari yang cerah setengah jam sebelum bel berbunyi dikelas X MIPA 1 terlihat duo Fujoshi kita a.k.a Yaya dan Ying, tengah berdebat soal OTP masing-masing, mumpung kelas sepi katanya.

"Hei Yaya! aku lihat aku punya komikYaoi baru loh~!" Kata Ying, sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku bersampul kertas kado, loh kenapa? untuk menutupi cover aslinya lah.

"Wah! edisi terbaru! nanti aku pinjam ok?! nah sekarang kamu tau gak aku

punya OTP baru loh~" Ucap Yaya antusias.

"siapa? siapa?" Tanya Ying tak kalah antusias.

"Humm,, itu loh NaruGaa,, mereka cocok deh, apalagi UKE Gaara" Ucap Yaya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"iish Yaya yang paling keren itu SasuNaru, dan yang cocok jadi UKE itu ya Naruto" ucap Ying tak kalah berbinar-binar.

"Ah, Ying,, pokoknya NaruGaa paling cocok, TITIK!"

"SasuNaru lebih keren"

"NaruGaa!"

"SasuNaru!"

"NaruGaa!"

"SasuNaru!"

"GaaNaru!"

"grr-"

(blablabla)

A/N: Om Masashi sensei, pinjem charanya dulu ya~, janji deh cuma chapter ini doang.

"Kita punya OTP masing-masing! aku hargai OTP mu Ying" Akhirnya perdebatan mereka selesai.

"Iya oke deh Yaya,, Maaf ya~"

"Sudah tak apa,, sesama Fujo harus saling menghargai"

"Haha,,"

Duo Fujoshi kita ini, kembali dengan komik masing-masing.

.

.

"Eh Ying!, Aku bosan" Kata Yaya.

"Bosan? Bosan kenapa? jangan bilang kamu mau berhenti jadi Fujoshi?!" Tanya Ying sambil mengguncang guncang bahu sang sahabat.

"eh, bu-bukan,,, aku bosan dengan komik dan sebaginya, kalau boleh jujur aku ingin pair yang real, yang greget." kata Yaya jujur.

"huh,, kau benar Yaya, aku juga merasa seperti itu" ucap Ying.

"Tapi siapa coba?"

"hummm..."

Sebenarnya Fujodanshi dan pair yaoi bukan hal baru disekolah mereka,,bahkan sudah banyak pair yaoi real disekolah mereka, tapi belum ada yang bisa membuat duo Fujoshi akut ini dag dig dug, apalagi mimisan. kurang cocok katanya, huh entahlah, yang pasti sekarang mereka tengah mencari pair yaoi yang baru, yang real,yang greget,yang cocok, yang menantang(?), yang- stop, ah sudahlah.

Mereka berfikir, kira kira siapa yang pas dijadikan OTP baru mereka.

.

Masih berfikir...

.

hingga..

.

"HAHA! AKU SAMPAI DIKELAS TERLEBIH DAHULU! Aku lebih populer dari Fang!" Terlihat pemuda bertopi jingga terbalik sampai diambang pintu, disusul oleh pemuda berkacamata bersurai ungu yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"hhaa-hhah,, kau curang hhah-hhah,, kau lari terlebih dahulu, ya pantas saja aku kalah, hhah-hhah,," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Fang tersebut.

"Kalu kalah ya kalah aja! ngga usah ngelak juga kali~" ucap pemuda bertopi jingga itu.

"Iiishh,, apa kau bilang! Mari sini kau!" Geram Fang, pemuda itu-Boboiboy yang merasakan ada sinyal bahaya langsung berjalan mundur lebih tepatnya ke dalam kelas, karena Fang mulai berjalan maju penuh emosi(?).

"Engh,, Fang.. i-itu" Boboiboy menunjuk kearah luar kelas.

"Apa,, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan hah?!" Tanya Fang dengan seringainya.

"Bu-bukan,, tapi itu ada kepala sekolah!" ucap Boboiboy, Fang yang kaget langsung menengok kebelakang,, dan..

"Dapat!" Boboiboy mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil kacamata Fang.

"eh! kembalikan!"

"Tidak! coba kejar aku!" Boboiboy berlari, Fang mengejar.. Mereka berlarian di kelas seakan kelas hanya milik berdua mengabaikan bahwa 2 gadis berjiwa Fujo yang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbinar-binar.

"Iishh,, awas kau ya!" Geram Fang, tapi Fang yang matanya sedikit buram tidak melihat bahwa didepannya ada kaki kursi, alhasil kakinya tersandung kaki kursi tersebut. "Aaaa!"

GREBB.

Bisa terjadi apa yang dibayangkan, eh? maksudnya bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi?... Fang jatuh lalu menindih Boboiboy yang berada dihadapannya lalu bibir mereka bersentuhan? oh ayolah mungkin terlalu mainstream,,.

Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang?, yang terjadi adalah Fang tidak terjatuh!, kenapa? karena dengan sigap Boboiboy menangkap tubuh Fang dengan kedua tanganya yang menahan lengan Fang, wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Boboiboy, membuat mereka terlihat sedang berpelukan juga berciuman disaat yang sama. /agak mainstream/dikepish!.

deg..

mereka saling melihat pantulan wajah mereka di bola mata lawannya. Boboiboy terkesiap melihat Fang yang tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, dari jarak dekat!.

Hening.. masih tatap menatap.

.

sementara itu, duo Fujoshi kita yang sudah mulai dag dig dug melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka berharap agar Boboiboy dan Fang akan-...

"Ma-maaf" Fang tersadar dari tatap menatapnya.

-sayang sekali harapan duo Fujoshi kita pupus.

"engg,, iya tak apa, ini kacamatamu,, aku juga minta maaf" Boboiboy melepas cengkraman pada lengan Fang sambil memakaikan kacamata berbingkai ungu itu ditempat semula.

Fang berjalan menuju bangkunya di pojok paling belakang, diikuti Boboiboy yang bangkunya tepat di depan Fang.

Nampaknya suasana canggung setelah kejadian tadi menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan duo Fujoshi kita?.

"Eh Ying!" Yaya melirik Ying disebelahnya,.

"Apa Yaya" Ying juga melirik Yaya.

"Apa kamu berfikir apa yang aku fikirkan?" Tanya Yaya, Ying mengangguk.

.

.

"KYAAA OTP BARU!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil berpelukan.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kelas yang sudah mulai ramai menjadi hening karena teriakan mereka, tapi sekejap kemudian kelas kembali ribut.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus menyatukan mereka!" ucap keduanya bersemangat.

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana?" Ying buka suara.

"humm,, pertama tama kita harus cari anggota, bagaimanapun juga lebih banyak lebih baik"

"betul, betul, tapi siapa?"

"hummm..?"

.

.

"AHAAA!" lampu 5 watt mucul dikepala Ying.

"Apa Ying?-"

KRINGGG!

"-yahh bel masuk" Desah Yaya.

"tak apa nanti kita bicarakan dikantin pas jam istirahat, ok?!"

"ok!"

 **TBC?**

 **END juga boleh.**

 **Haduh,, nulis apa saya?,,/entahlah/**

 **/baru permulaan/**

 **Adakah yang berkenan me-review?**

 **krik krik krik krik..**

 **Ah sudahlah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Fujodanshi with OTP**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy and All chara milik Animonsta.**

 **Rated:T/T+**

 **Warn: Yaoi/BL, Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, typo(s), EYD ancur, Alur ngawur/kecepatan,Author Newbie, No super power, Boboiboy dkk SMA,dll.**

 **Pair: BoixFang/FangxBoi (kita lihat saja nanti)**

 **Fujodanshi: Yaya,Ying,Gopal, Hum!Adudu, Hum!Probe,Hum!Fem!Ochobot, Hum!Ejojo, dll.**

 **A/N: Rate bisa atau mungkin akan berubah seiring waktu/dilempar!.**

Satu setengah jam sudah, Sang Guru masih menjelaskan materi pembelajaran di depan kelas, semua murid memperhatikan detail setiàp penjelasan mengenai polusi, asap hingga iritasi mata, terdengar ngelantur mungkin, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu juga. Karena percaya atau tak percaya, sadar atau tak sadar, hampir semua Guru yang tengah menerangkan -atau mungkin berceramah- tentang satu topik/materi pasti akan merambat ke topik topik yang lain, hingga jika kita perhatikan kembali topik pertama dan terakhir itu berbeda, tapi sungguh! di dunia ini semuanya memang saling terkait satu sama lain. Dan jika kita hanya membahas satu Topik saja, itu tidak asik!.

Oh ayolah!, Abaikan saja yang diatas,,, ini sudah Out of Topic, jadi mari kita kembali ke topik utama.

.

.

"...Jadi tak heran jika kita terkena asap,mata kita akan berair, lebih tepatnya seperti orang menangis... Itu menandakan bahwa mata kita teriritasi.." Jelas sang Guru, murid murid hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah!, masih ada waktu sedikit lagi sebelum bel istirahat, ada yang mau bertanya?!"

seorang murid mengangkat tangan.

"ya, Boboiboy! apa pertanyaannya?"

"Be-begini pak, jika humm,, katakanlah rumah Fang kebakaran...-"

Fang mendeathglare Boboiboy yang ada didepannya. "heh! cari perumpamaan yang betul! atau setidaknya carilah nama orang lain!" sewot Fang.

"sudah.. sudah.. Boboiboy lanjutkan pertanyaanmu!" lerai sang Guru.

"ba-baik.. jika di rumah Fang terjadi kebakaran besar, semua hangus terbakar, Fang terjebak di kumpulan asap yang tebal... Lalu, Fang menangis ... jadi..-"

Sang Guru menunggu pertanyaan Boboiboy.

begitu juga murid murid lain termasuk Fang.

tapi Yaya dan Ying berharap suatu hal romantis akan terjadi *plakk/Fujoshi.

"...-Jadi pertanyaannya, Fang menagis karena terkena asap yang menyebabkan matanya iritasi atau sedih karena rumahnya hangus terbakar?" tanya Boboiboy polos.

Fang menahan emosinya, sungguh ia ingin membekap mulut pemuda bertopi oranye itu dengan jari bayang, tapi megingat fic ini 'no super power' maka ngga jadi *plak.

murid yang lain cengo.

Yaya dan Ying kecewa (jangan tanya kenapa)

Pak Gurunya bingung.

lalu Hening...

semuanya menatap Boboiboy, kemudian menatap Pak Guru, menunggu jawaban.

"eh,, emm,, itu-..." Nampaknya Sang Guru tidak tau harus menjawab 'bagaimana'.

Jika dipikir secara Perasaan tentu Fang menangis karena rumahnya terbakar, siapa coba yang ngga nangis kalo rumahnya hangus terbakar?.

Tapi jika di pikir secara Logika, ada benarnya juga, bisa saja Fang terkena iritasi akibat asap, iya 'kan?.

KRINGGGG

'bel istrahat',

Guru tersebut menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena bisa terbebas dari pertanyaan aneh muridnya.

"...- Ah, Boboiboy, lebih baik kamu tanyakan saja pada Fangnya ya!,... Baiklah murid murid waktunya sudah habis, jadi saya pamit"

"Terimakasih Pak Guru!"

 _'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?'_ Batin sang Guru.

A/N: Padahal menurut Author tinggal jawab aja karena dua-duanya, toh dua-duanya kan masuk akal.*plak. bagaimana menurut para readers?/krik,krik,krik,krik.

Murid murid menghambur keluar kelas, ada yang ke perpustakaan, kantin, halaman belakang, atap sekolah dll,.

"eh Yaya, ayo kita kekantin, sekalian bahas yang tadi pagi" Ajak Ying.

"Ok, kamu benar,, tunggu apalagi ayo!"

"Tunggu!,, kita harus ajak Gopal,"

"ooh,, baiklah"

.

sementara itu.. Boboiboy menanyakan pertanyaan anehnya tadi pada Fang, dan memaksa Fang untuk menjawab.

"Heh, Fang!,, Jawab! katanya kamu pintar" desak Boboiboy.

"cih,, pertanyaanmu itu aneh!"

"huh, Fang ngga asik!"

"Baru sadar?"

"huh,,yasudah aku kekantin sama Gopal aja deh"

"Terserah!"

"yasudah, Gop-"

"GOPAL!"

Belum sempat Boboiboy ingin mengajak Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gopal pada Yaya dan Ying, Boboiboy diacuhkan /cupcupcup.T.T

"Kita mau ngajak kamu ke kantin, boleh ya?" ajak Yaya.

"Tapi, aku biasanya bersama Boboiboy,."

"Ooh,, ayolah sekali ini saja, ya?ya?ya?" rengek Yaya. "lagi pula Boboiboy bisa kekantin bersama Fang kan?" lanjutnya sambil melirik Boboiboy dan Fang.

Gopal menyadari sesuatu yang agak tidak beres. "Huh, baiklah,, maaf ya Boboiboy."

"Tapi Gopal-"

"Daahh Boboiboy! bersenang-senanglah" Setelah itu mereka ber-tiga pergi.

'huh, hanya ada aku dan...' Boboiboy melirik Fang yang sedang membaca buku. '...Apa boleh buat' pikirnya.

"Fang, maukah kau kekantin bersamaku?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada manja.

"cis,, seperti ingin melamar" Gumam Fang.

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Fang balik.

"hah, sudahlah jadi mau ikut ke kantin tidak?"

"Terserah"

"Yeee!" Boboiboy bersorak.

.

.

Sementara itu duo Fujoshi kita dan Gopal,yang sebentar lagi akan -dipaksa- menjadi Fudanshi, sedang berunding.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?" tanya Gopal langsung ke intinya.

"ehehe,, ja-jadi begini kita ingin mengajakmu menyatukan Boboiboy dan Fang" kata Ying langsung ke intinya juga.

Gopal kaget. "Eh? jadi kalian memaksaku menjadi Fudanshi?" tanyanya.

"yah, secara tak langsung." jawab Yaya.

"Mau tidak?" Tanya Ying.

"humm..Tapi kalian yakin mereka itu saling menyukai?"

"YAKINN!"

"Tau dari mana?"tanya Gopal.

"Jiwa Fujo" jawab Ying santai.

"Huh,, ye lah.. jadi selanjutnya apa?"

"Hore! kita akan mulai misi FUJODANSHI With OTP Kita!" ucap Yaya dan Ying bersorak.

"FUJODANSHI?"

"Eh?,, siapa kalian?" Tanya Gopal, pasalnya ada 3 orang pemuda, yang satu bersurai hitam dengan jaket ungu terang, yang kedua bersurai hitam dengan jaket hijau tua, dan yang ketiga bersurai hijau dengan jaket hijau-merah.

"umm,, maaf sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Probe" kata yang berjaket ungu terang. "Dan yang ini Adudu" sambil menunjuk yang berjaket hijau tua. "Dan yang satu lagi Ejojo" sambil menunjuk yang berjaket hijau-merah. "kami dari kelas X IPA 1." lanjutnya.

"ooh,, emm, Aku Gopal."

"Aku Ying."

"Dan aku Yaya, kami dari X MIPA 1."

"Kami dengar ada yang menyebut FUJODANSHI tadi." Kata Adudu, mereka berenam duduk dalam satu meja kantin.

"ehehe,, i-iya.. Apa kalian juga Fudanshi." Tanya Yaya.

"iya kami Fudanshi,,. Dan kami dengar misi FUJODANSHI with OTP itu apa?" Tanya Probe.

"Ohh,, itu sebenarnya misi untuk menyatukan Boboiboy dan Fang OTP baru mereka berdu- eh maksudnya kami bertiga" Jawab Gopal.

"Boboiboy dan Fang?.. mereka berdua yang sedang berebut AQ*A itu?" Ejojo menunjuk dua orang yang tak jauh dari mereka sedang berebut air mineral botol, intinya mereka masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan -perdebatan- mereka.

.

.

Di tempat Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Fang!,, Minuman itu punyaku, TITIK" Boboiboy menunjuk AQ*A botol yang masih depegang bibi kantin.

"Tidak boleh! itu punyaku."

"Oh ayolah Fang!, kali ini saja kau mengalah." rengekBoboiboy.

"Ti-Dak.. Tidak mau!"

"Fang menyebalkan!, Bibi, apa tidak ada AQ*A yang lain?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maaf nak, sudah habis,, tinggal satu satunya tapi minuman lain masih banyak." kata bibi kantin sambil menunjuk minuman-minuman lainnya, ada Miz*ne, ada FreshTe*, ada P*cary Swe*t, ada c*llant, ada Teh Gel*s, ada teh kot*k, ada teh b*tol, ada F*nta, ada Spr*te, ada Coca-Coll*, ada - Eitss sudah sudah promosinya.

"Tidak bi,,.. saya lebih suka minum air putih saja." Tolak Boboiboy.

"elleh,,bilang saja uangmu tak cukup kan?" ejek Fang.

"e-eh,, bu-bukan begitu hanya saja...-emm,, Ah sudahlah lagi pula kenapa tidak kamu saja yang beli minuman lain hah? uangmu juga tak cukup kan?" ejek Boboiboy balik.

"Hah,, terserah kau sajalah,, yang penting AQ*A-nya punyaku!"

"Tidak bisa!"

Bibi kantin mulai lavar- eh? mulai geram maksudnya.

"Hei kalian berdua! sudah biar adil minuman ini kalian bagi dua saja!patungan bayarnya!" suruh bibi kantin.

"Humm,, boleh juga, kenapa ga kepikiran ya?" Gumam Boboiboy.

"itu karena kau bodoh!" tanggap Fang.

"Kalau aku bodoh kau itu apa? pintar hah?!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Fang tersenyum bangga.

"grrrrrrr-"

Bibi kantin mulai emosi.

BRAAKKK, bunyi gebrakan -yang entah kapan didepannya sudah ada meja- membuat mereka berdua bungkam, dan juga membuat penghuni kantin menatap mereka.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?! cepat ambil minuman ini." Bibi kantin marah, sambil memberikan AQ*A yang menjadi bahan keributan.

"ehehe,, baiklah bibi, berapa harganya?"

"2000."

"Fang!, kita patungan 1000-1000, mana uangmu!?" kata Boboiboy, masing masing memberikan uang 1000 nya.

"Nah,, uang seribu aja debatnya lama banget." sewot Bibi kantin.

"ehehe." Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hei!,Boboiboy!, nanti kalu minum bibirmu jangan sampai menempel ya!" kata Fang.

" Maaf ya tapi aku ga bisa,, nanti airnya tumpah semua,.. kau saja ya!?"

ucap Boboiboy.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, kau saja lah! kalau kau tidak mau kau tidak usah minum!"

"eh-eh mana bisa!,, lagian kenapa sih? tinggal diminum saja." kata Boboiboy santai.

"Tidak mau! itu namanya ciuman tak langsung!" sewot Fang.

"hemm,, benar juga sih, memangnya kenapa kalau ciuman tak langsung hah? kau mau yang langsung? sini biar kucium kau sekarang." ucap Boboiboy dengan seringai mesumnya, wajah Fang memerah.

"K-kau mau Mati hah?!"

"Tidak!, aku mau menciumu, bukan mau mati!"

perempatan imajiner bermunculan di dahi Fang.

"Dasar serigala berbulu domba!"

"eh? Dasar malu malu tapi mau!" Boboiboy masih dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Mesum!"

"Tsundere!"

"Dinosaurus!"

"landak!"

"Ungu!"

"Oranye!"

"Topi terbalik!"

"Kaca mata!"

BRAKKKK.. ibu kantin menggebrak mejanya lagi, dan membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatap mereka lagi.

"HEH, KALIAN BERDUA! SUARA KALIAN INI SEPERTI SUAMI ISTRI YANG SEDANG BULAN MADU SAJA!" bibi kantin dengan aura berapi-api. "Lebih baik pakai ini 'sedotan',, Aarghhh aku bisa gila!"

Bibi kantin memberikan 2 sedotan, masing masing menerimanya.(sedotannya yang melengkung bukan yang lurus /ngertisendiriajalah).

"Eh? bibi bukannya kalau bulan madu itu melakukan- mppphh."

Fang membekap mulut Boboiboy yang akan mengucapkan kata terlarang.

"Sudahlah! istirahat 15 menit lagi,, aku heran ada orang yang tahan berdebat selama hampir 20 menit" ucap bibi kantin.

"APA! 15 menit?" Boboiboy dan Fang memekik kaget,, cepat cepat mereka mencari tempat duduk.

.

.

Boboiboy dan Fang duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan(?), yang mereka tidak tau adalah ke-6 Fujodanshi yang memperhatikan mereka, dari tadi.

"Fang!, apa maksudmu serigala berbulu domba?"

"Oh, maksudku aku tidak menyangka pemuda berwajah polos sepertimu berfikiran mesum."

"Aku tidak berfikiran mesum!"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Hening.. hanya ada suara kunyahan makanan, Fang dengan donat lobak merahnya, Boboiboy dengan roti cokelatnya, Ah dan juga minuman dengan dua sedotannya(?).

Boboiboy mendekat meraih sedotannya.

Tak disangka Fang juga mendekat.

Bibir mereka menyentuh sedotan masing-masing.

Mereka belum sadar.

Ke-5 Fujodanshi kita mulai dag dig dug, Gopal menatap ke-5 temannya horor -maklum Fudanshi baru-.

Sampai akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain, sama seperti kejadian tadi pagi mereka hanya saling tatap menatap.

Boboiboy meyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Fang.

"Jadi mau kucium sekarang?" ucap Boboiboy.

 _1 detik_ Fang belum sadar.

 _2detik_ Fang mencerna perkataan Boboiboy, wajahnya memerah.

 _3detik loading complete._

 _BRAAKKK_

Fang menggebrak meja. "BODOH!" teriaknya, lalu meninggalkan Boboiboy yang tengah terkekeh melihat tingkah Fang.

"Hey Fang! tunggu!" Boboiboy bangun dari duduknya dan mengejar Fang.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" sahut Fang yang sudah mulai agak jauh.

"Hoho~ menantangku ya~"

Dan adegan ditutup dengan acara kejar kejaran penuh cinta(?).

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! kalian lihat tadi, mereka hampir berciuman." ucap Ying, yang masih dag dig dug, dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain yang juga masih dag dig dug.

"Dan kalian dengar tadi, Boboiboy berbicara tentang ciuman?" ucap Yaya, yang lagi lagi dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"OTP terbaikk!" ucap probe. Mereka mengangguk lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa boleh kita bertiga ikut dalam misi kalian?" Tanya Adudu.

"Ya Ya tentu saja sangat boleh." Jawab Ying.

"Yosh! sudah mari kita mulai misi kita, nanti aku ajak Ochobot." kata Yaya.

"Ada yang memanggil namaku?"

"Eh? Ochobot! sejak kapan?-" kata Yaya.

"Sejak kalian memperhatikan kak Boboiboy,,, oh ya dan misi itu aku ikut!" jawab Ochobot ikut duduk sambil membaca komik yaoi-nya, DIKANTIN.

"Hore!"

Gopal menatap horor sepupu perempuan Boboiboy itu, ia tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya wanita berambut hitam panjang, berbando kuning, dan juga berhoodie kuning-hitam itu berani membaca komik yaoi dengan cover asli di tempat umum seperti di kantin ini, biar lebih greget katanya. Greget apanya coba?.

Gopal juga tak habis pikir kenapa guru-guru tak memanggilnya, Ah Gopal lupa, Ochobot pernah di panggil ke ruang guru karena membaca komik yaoi bersampul 2 pemuda yang saling berpelukan di depan ruang guru, entah keberuntungan atau apa komik yang ketahuan tersebut tidak ada adegan uhukranjanguhuk-nya, hanya adegan kecupan singkat katanya, tapi kenapa dia tidak dihukum? Ah iya Gopal lupa lagi saat diperingati jangan membaca komik yaoi lagi Ochobot dengan santai menjawab "Maaf ya bu, ini hobi saya toh juga saya gak mungkin ngelakuin apa yang ada dikomik itu.". Yaiyalah orang sudah jelas disitu laki-laki semua, dan guru itu malah memakluminya dan sempat meminjam komik tersebut- yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Ochobot pinjamkan.

Dan kenapa juga Gopal bisa tau semua itu?, jawabannya karena ia menguping pembicaraan tersebut..

Sudahlah, intinya Ochobot, Yaya, dan Ying itu Fujoshi akut, dan sepertinya Probe,Adudu, dan Ejojo itu Fudanshi akut.. sabar ya Gopal!.

"Oh iya Ochobot kenalkan ini-" Ying mencoba mengenalkan Ochobot pada Probe,Adudu, dan Ejojo tapi-.

"Aku sudah kenal."

"eh?" pekik ying.

"kamu lupa aku sekelas dengan mereka." jawabnya.

"ooh iya ya.."

.

"Oh iya Ochobot Boboiboy dan Fang itu OTP kamu juga? sejak kapan?" Tanya Yaya.

"ooh, aku sudah memfavoritkan mereka sejak lama, umm kira kira seminggu yang lalu, sejak aku melihat mereka berpegangan tangan waktu menyebrang. " jawabnya.

"Apa?!" pekik mereka "berpegangan tangan?"

"Ya aku tak tau pasti, yang jelas wajah mereka memerah."

"Oohh,, romantisnya~"

.

"Tunggu apa lagi?, ayo kita mulai misi kita!" Ucap Ying bersemangat.

"Ok, Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari hal yang kecil terlebih dahulu." usul Yaya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gopal.

"Maksudnya begini.. Aku sebagai ketua kelas bisa saja merubah susunan bangku yang tadinya sendiri-sendiri menjadi berdua-berdua,, Nah, Boboiboy dan Fang kita jadikan sebangku, setuju?!" kata Yaya,, semua mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang Ying, kamu sebagai seksi kebersihan, ubah jadwal piket!, dan pastikan Boboiboy dan Fang piket dihari yang sama, setuju?!" kata Yaya, dan dibalas anggukan lagi.

"Ok,, ada yang mau menambahkan?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku!" Kata Ochobot.

"Ya!, silahakan!"

"Bolehkah aku yang mengintai kak Boboiboy dirumah?"

"Sangat boleh?!"

"yeeyy!"

Boboiboy dan Ochobot itu serumah, Boboiboy tau bahwa adik sepupunya yang seumur dengannya itu seorang Fujo, dan toh Boboiboy biasa-biasa saja, dan sang adik sepupu itu malah meng-OTP kan kakaknya itu dengan pemuda bersurai ungu yang berstatus 'rival'nya itu. Dan kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Boboiboy bisa berpikiran mesum?, tanyakan pada sang adik sepupunya.

.

.

"Hal kecil sudah!, sekarang kita mulai ke intinya! Ada yang punya ide untuk misi pertama?" Ucap Probe.

"Bagaimana kalau ini!?" Kata Ochobot menyeringai sambil menunjukan borgol yang ia punya.

"Boleh.. bagaimana? semua setuju?" Tanya Probe.

"setu-"

"TIDAK!" potong Gopal.

"loh kenapa? apa kamu punya cara yang lebih bagus?" Tanya Probe.

"Tidak!,, tapi cara itu terlalu mainstream,, banyak yang menggunakan cara itu di sinetron dan drama-drama."kata Gopal angkuh.

"jadi kamu mau yang anti-mainstream?" Tanya Ochobot.

"kalau ada, kenapa tidak?"

Ochobot menyeringai, begitu juga dengan yang lain, seakan pemikiran mereka itu sama. Gopal mulai merasa tidak enak..

"Baiklah kita Gunakan..." Ochobot menggantung kata katanya.

"... OB*T PERANGS*NG." lanjut mereka serempak.

glup.. Gopal menelan ludahnya sendiri,, tatapannya berubah horor.

"Bagaimana? setuju Gopal?" Tanya Ochobot masih dengan seringainya.

Gopal tak habis pikir, kenapa teman-temannya berpikir sampai sejauh itu,,, oh dunia memang sudah gila!,,.

"Ti-tidak tidak!,, lebih baik pakai cara yang mainstream saja dulu!" ucap Gopal berkeringat dingin.

"Ooh begitu, yah padahal aku berharap banyak tadi~" Ochobot dengan nada yang disedih sedihkan.

"Ah, baiklah kita mulai misi pertama kita besok dengan borgol itu, kita akan ikat mereka sampai jam pulang sekolah, dan pastikan besok jadwal piket mereka Ying!" Ucap Yaya.

"Baiklah!" ucap mereka.

"Ba-baiklah" ucap Gopal agak ragu.

"Yah~,, bel masuk 2 menit lagi... kita lanjutkan lagi nanti ya~" kata Adudu sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Hum,, baiklah, tapi sebelumnya jangan sampai mereka berdua tau rencana kita ya~,, kalia boleh cari anggota sebanyak banyaknya, tapi mereka berdua jangan sampai tau, oke?!" Kata Yaya, lalu dibalas anggukan dan angkat jempol dari yang lain

"sampai jumpa~,, besok datang pagi ya~"

"YA~"

Dan mereka pun kembal kekelas masing-masing.

 _'Inikah jalan hidupku? dipaksa menjadi Fudanshi dan menstalker orang?huh ini takdir'_ Batin Gopal pasrah.

 **TBC kah?**

 **Chapter 2?.. Saya rasa makin berantakan dan gaje...bukannya pesimis, tapi saya sudah coba sebisa mungkin tapi hasilnya kaya gini :(...**

 **Alur sudah saya coba pelanin, tapi hasilnya malah terkesan pelan banget? apa cuma saya yang ngerasain itu?,, mungkin saya sangat bermasalah di ALUR.**

 **EYD masih banyak yang salah, typo dimana-mana, Narasinya juga acak-acakan, dan terkesan bertele-tele..**

 **saya masih pemula, jadi mohon bantuan senpai-senpai disini yang sudah berpengalaman~..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ochobot disini saya jadikan perempuan,, soalnya ga asik kalau Fujonya cuma berdua.**

 **Dan yang mau bergabung di misi itu silahkan silahkan!, tapi sst jangan kasih tau Boboiboy sama Fangnya ya~/disetrum!**

 **Dan untuk pair, belum bisa di tentuin, tapi banyakan yang minta BoiFang deh,, nati saya pikir-pikir.**

 **Thanks ya sudah mau review/Fav/Foll fic*nista ini, Terimakasih yang sudah memberi saran..maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu..**

 **Oh iya.. "Haruskah dinaikkan ratednya ?"/dilemparkomputer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spesial Thanks::::**

 **angelicataslim25, Hanaciel Jaeger, , atlaS antartikA, Destry Widya Rachmandani,Xiang Qi, Charllotte-chan, Kim Hyejin aka Jinnie, Oranyellow-chan,K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H, Shinju Autumn, Fudan-San 22, uchikaze au-chan,Chiiruyo,**

 **Healice Adelia, CindyTaufan, irumi-chan,PyoRyuMoon, ranifk,Guest.**

 **jadi adakan yang berkenan me-review chapter 2 ini?/krik,krik,,/sudahlahNak..**

 **.**

 **"Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir &batin"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Fujodanshi with OTP**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy and All chara milik Animonsta.**

 **Rated:T sedikit lagi M**

 **Warn: Yaoi/BL, Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, typo(s), EYD ancur, Alur ngawur/kecepatan,Author Newbie, No super power, Boboiboy dkk SMA,dll.**

 **Pair** **x** **: Jadinya BoyFang, karena banyak yang minta BoyFang, dan juga karena Author dah kepincut sama UkeFang/nyengirkuda. Jadi maaf sebesar besarnya untuk para Fans FangBoi.**

 **Fujodanshi: Yaya,Ying,Gopal, Hum!Adudu, Hum!Probe,Hum!Fem!Ochobot, Hum!Ejojo, dll**

 **Perhatian!: Karena Because, banyak yang minta naik rated/plak..Baiklah mungkin saya akan naikkan di chapter selanjutnya, untuk adegan lemon, saya pikir pikir dulu, karena saya newbie, jadi saya ga bisa...mungkin saya akan minta bantuan teman. Dan satu lagi... BOBOIBOY DKK KELAS XI BUKAN KELAS X..maaf saya rubah karena ada suatu keharusan. xiexie**

 **..Happy Reading,, Readers..**

"Kak Boboiboy! aku berangkat duluan ya!" ucap remaja berbando kuning- Ochobot.

"Eh? kau tak sarapan?" Tanya sang atok -Tok Aba.

"Ochobot bawa bekal tok!" sahut Ochobot langsung mencium tangan sang atok lalu berlari keluar. "Sudah ya Tok,, Ochobot pamit."

"huh,, untuk apa dia berangkat sepagi ini?" gumam tok Aba.

.

.

Boboiboy turun dari lantai dua, ia langsung menuju meja makan.. untuk sarapan.

Boboiboy merasa ada yang kurang. "eih?,,, tok, Ochobot mana?" tanyanya.

"Dia berangkat duluan,, mungkin ada urusan." jawab tok aba.

Boboiboy mengoles rotinya dengan selai. "Ooh begitu.." ucapnya lalu memakan roti tersebut.

*•*•*•*•*•*

Pukul 6.00, sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk sekolah, sebab bel masuk sekitar satu jam lima belas menit lagi. Tapi lain ceritanya bagi ke-enam Fujodanshi ini, mereka rela berangkat pagi, hanya demi kata "Misi Berhasil!", yah walaupun diiringi keluhan dan sumpah serapah dari pemuda gempal berketurunan india yang mengeluh karena waktu tidurnya jadi berkurang sedikit. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar ketika gadis cantik benuansa pink menyuguhkan beberapa biskuit indahnya, yahh walaupun rasanya tak seindah bentuknya.

Mereka menunggu di depan gerbang. Loh menunggu siapa? tentu saja menunggu Ochobot yang sedikit terlambat, bagaimanapun juga rencana ini bergantung pada borgol yang di bawa Ochobot.

"Haduuhh.. mana Ochobot?" Keluh Ying.

"Dia lupa mungkin." Tanggap Gopal.

"Gak mungkin dia lupa!" ucap Yaya.

Selang beberapa detik terlihat gadis berbando kuning berlari kearah mereka.

"Hhhahh,,hhah,,hhaah.. apa aku terlambat?" Katanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Huh,, kau sedikit terlambat Ochobot." Kata Probe sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya -pukul 06.15.

"Maaf,, aku terlambat 15 menit." Katanya.

"Sudahlah tak apa,, yang penting kamu bawa borgolnya kan?" Tanya Yaya.

"Tentu.." Katanya, lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Nah ini dia!" Ochobot memberikan borgolnya pada Yaya.

"Bagus!,, tapi kita tak mungkin langsung memborgol mereka tanpa alasan kan?" Ucap Yaya.

"Oh iya betul juga." Kata Ying, sambil berpose mikir(?).

"Bagaimanapun misi kita yang pertama ini hanya untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua bukan?" Ucap Adudu,, semuanya mengangguk.

Kembali kepose berpikir.

 _tik tok_

 _tik tok_

 _tik tok_

Lampu imajiner menghampiri dahi Ejo jo."Ahaa!" Semua yang tengah berpikir kini menatap Ejo jo seolah mengatakan 'Apa rencananya?'.

"Haha,, bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan..." Jari telunjuk Ejo jo bergerak menunjuk seseorang. "... Dia." Tatapan mereka mengarah pada orang yang ditunjuk Ejo Jo. Terlihat seseorang pemuda kira-kira umurnya 20 tahunan lah,, yang tengah duduk di markasnya(?) untuk menjaga gerbang.

"Pak satpam? Dia kan galak!?" Tanya mereka serempak, Ejo jo mengangguk. (Markasnya itu ya pos satpam XD)

"Ya tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba." kata Adu du.

"Yosh! Tunggu apa lagi Ayoo!" Kata Ochobot bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Tok,, Boboiboy berangkat ya~" Ucap Boboiboy, tak lupa sambil mencium tangan sang Atok.

"Baiklah,,hati-hati dijalan, belajar sungguh-sungguh." Nasehat sang Atok.

"Iya tok,, Boboiboy pamit ya~" Katanya sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

"Eh.. tunggu sebentar,, ini tadi Ochobot minta di buatkan Nugget untuk bekal, Nah, ini masih ada sisa lumayan banyak.. untukmu saja ya,, hitung hitung bekal untukmu juga..kalau kebanyakan makanlah bersama dengan temanmu." Ucap Tok aba, memberikan kotak bekal berwarna ungu.

"e-eh iya tok terimakasih.." jawab Boboiboy menerima kotak tersebut lalu pergi sekolah.

.

.

 _'haha kotak bekalnya warna ungu...'_ batinya.. "seperti ingat pada seseorang.."Gumamnya tanpa sadar, sambil terus memperhatikan kotak bekal tadi sambil berjalan.

.

.

Boboiboy terus berjalan, hingga ia sampai di depan rumah Fang.

"Hum... samper tidak ya?" Gumamnya.. "Humm.. samper aja deh, sekalian berangkat bareng.."

Akhirnya Boboiboy memberanikan diri memanggil nama Fang.

"FANG!?" teriaknya, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"humm,, sekali lagi deh,,, FANG!" teriaknya lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"yahh,, sepertinya dia sudah berangkat." ucapnya tertunduk lesu, lalu mebalikan badan.

"Kenapa?, mau berangkat bareng?" Terdengar suara yang sudah dipastikan pemiliknya adalah Fang, tanpa berbalik pun Boboiboy sudah tau bahwa itu Fang, tapi Boboiboy tetap berbalik, yahh mungkin sekedar ingin memastikan.

"Eh? Fang?!" ucapan Boboiboy itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Iya!, memangnya siapa lagi?" Fang malah nanya balik.

"Malaikat-"

 _blush.._

"-pencabut nyawa."

Pletakkkk.. seketika itu juga Fang menjitak Boboiboy. "Awww.." Ringisnya. "Apaan sih Fang?"

"Terserah! Ayo berangkat!" kata Fang ketus, lalu meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Boboiboy mengendus kesal. "Huh, andai saja sifatnya tidak seperti itu,,, mungkin dia jauh lebih indah dari malaikat." gumamnya sambil menyusul Fang.

Jangan salah, Fang yang berada didepannya mendengar gumaman -atau lebih tepatnya ucapan Boboiboy, dan seketika wajahnya merona.

 _'lebih indah dari malaikat ya?'_

*•*•*•*•*•

"Ha-hai pak satpam.." sapa mereka ber-enam.

"hah? ada apa? pasti ada maunya kan?" selidik sang satpam bername tag Bago go tersebut.

"ehehe,, pak satpam tau aja,.." ucap Ochobot cengengesan.

"Kalian mau apa?!" tanya pak satpam.

"Jadi pak satpam mau bantu nih?" tanya Yaya memastikan.

"kalau mudah boleh deh.." jawabnya.

"Oohh,, mudah kok mudah,, pak satpam tau yang namanya Boboiboy sama Fang ga?" Tanya Ying.

"Humm.. jadi kalian mau minta tolong cari orang?" ucap pak satpam Bago go polos.

Sepertinya Pak satpam kita ini rada lemot.

"haduuhh bukan bukan tapi kita mau, pak satpam bantuin kita buat pasang borgol ini ke mereka berdua." kata Yaya sambil memperlihatkan borgol milik Ochobot.

"iya.. tapi ngomong-ngomong pak satpamnya tau gak, Boboiboy sama Fang?" tanya Ying.

"Humm.. Boboiboy itu yang bertopi oranye terus yang Fang itu yang rambutnya ungu kan?"

"yupp.. betul! kok bisa tau?" tanya Gopal, sungguh mungkin itu pertanyaan tidak penting.

"yahh,, kemarin saya melihat Fang digendong Boboiboy." tutur pak satpam.

"Wahh?! benarkah? gimana ceritanya?!" kata mereka antusias, ternyata pertanyaan Gopal ada untungnya juga.

 **Flashback dan cerita sebenarnya.**

 _Saat ini Boboiboy dan Fang pulang bersama, mereka melewati gerbang sekolah,._

 _"Fang! kalau kita sudah melewati gerbang sekolah, itu berarti kita terbebas dari peraturan sekolah kan?" Tanya Boboiboy._

 _"uhmm,, iya.. memangnya kenapa? kau mau melanggar aturan sekokah? haha aku bisa jauh lebih populer lho~" Jawab Fang._

 _Boboiboy melihat wajah Fang yang begitu manis jika tersenyum, membuat ia merona seketika, segera ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan._

 _"Terserah kau saja lah Fang!"_

 _tidak ada sahutan.._

 _"Fang!"_

 _tidak ada sahutan lagi._

 _Boboiboy menyadari ketiadaan sosok Fang disampingnya, reflek ia membalik badan.. terlihat Fang yang meringis kesakitan.. tunggu meringis kesakitan?... dengan segera Boboiboy menghampiri Fang._

 _"Fang?! kau kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy khawatir._

 _"Akhh.. kakiku.. sepertinya terkilir." jawabnya sambil meringis._

 _"kenapa bisa?"_

 _"A-aku tak melihat ada batu didepanku."_

 _"Dasar ceroboh! masih bisa jalan?" tanya Boboiboy._

 _"ish! aku bukan ceroboh lah!.. ukh.. sepertinya masih bisa"_

 _Boboiboy membantu Fang berdiri, tapi..._

 _"A-akhh,, sa-sakit..." Ringisnya lagi._

 _Boboiboy menatap Fang. "kurasa tak ada pilihan lain." katanya._

 _Boboiboy meletakkan tangan kanannya di punggung Fang, lalu tangan kirinya dibawah lutut Fang lalu mengangkatnya, dengan kata lain Boboiboy menggendong Fang ala bridal style._

 _"eh?" Fang tersentak, spontan ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Boboiboy. Boboiboy tertegun melihat wajah Fang yang begitu dekat, begitu juga Fang, debaran aneh terasa didada mereka._

 _'manis' pikir Boboiboy._

 _Fang tersadar, "Bo-boboiboy kenapa melamun!,,, hei! kenapa kamu menggendongku?"_

 _lamunannya buyar."e-eh ungg..Fang! gendong belakang saja ya?"._

 _Ternyata Boboiboy tidak kuat melihat Fang yang begitu manis baginya, bisa bisa ia langsung meraup bibir ranum tersebut...masalahnya ini masih di jalan.._

 _"Aku tidak memintamu menggendongku!" jawabnya agak ketus._

 _Jiwa jahil Boboiboy bangkit._

 _"Yasudah kalau begitu aku turunkan disni!" ucap Boboiboy, lalu menurunkan Fang dari gendongannya, sekarang Fang berada di pinggir jalan dekat gerbang. "Aku tinggal!" katanya agak ketus kemudian berlalu pergi dengan seringai jahilnya._

 _"ish dasar!" Gerutu Fang, ia mencoba berdiri... namun saat ia sudah berhasil berdiri kakinya terasa ngilu, alhasil ia ambruk kedepan.._

 _"Aww.. akhh.. berdarah.." ringisnya ketika melihat sikunya terluka._

 _Boboiboy masih berjalan..tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ringisan Fang lagi.._

 _._

 _"Fang! sikumu berdarah? sakit kah?" tanyanya. Jawabannya ya sudah pasti sakit lah._

 _"..." Fang masih menunduk._

 _"Fang!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Fang.. maaf"_

 _"..."_

 _"Fang?"_

 _"sa-sakit"_

 _"Fang! naik!" Boboiboy berjongkok membelakangi Fang, menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggungnya._

 _Fang dengan ragu-ragu mengikuti perintah Boboiboy._

 _"Maaf ya Fang~"_

 _Fang menggeleng, tapi ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Boboiboy, ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya diantara lekuk leher Boboiboy._

 _"ini salahmu!" lirih Fang._

 _Boboiboy bisa merasakan debaran jantung Fang, ia tersenyum senang.'_

 **Flashback end.**

"waahh, romantis... lain kali kita ikuti mereka saat pulang juga ya~" kata Yaya, Gopal menatapnya malas.. Tapi yang lain mengangguk antusias.

"Nah, sudahlah, sekarang kita minta bantuan pak satpam buat ngeborgol mereka... terserah gimana caranya oke?"

"Humm.. iya deh.."

"Haa.. terbaikk... Eh? itu mereka." Kata Probe, menunjuk Boboiboy dan Fang yang sudah mulai dekat.

"eh..iya wahh mereka berangkat bareng..."

Kringgg!...

"Yahh.. bel masuk.. sudah ya pak satpam semoga berhasil!" kata mereka.

*•*•*•*•*•*

 _"_ Fang!,, bagaimana kakimu?.. sudah sembuh?" tanya Boboiboy.

"sudah baikan memangnya kenapa?"

"u-uhh. kemarin maaf ya?.. gara-gara aku, sikumu berdarah." ucap Boboiboy merasa bersalah.

"hm."

Kringgg!...

"eh? Fang! sepertinya itu bel masuk sekolahkita deh."

"eh!.. iya.. Ya Ampun! jam 7.15 kita terlambat."

"haduh.. mampus satpamnya galak lagi!... Ayo Fang kita harus cepat!" kata Boboiboy sambil ancang-ancang berlari. Tapi sepasang tangan yang halus memegang tangannya.

Deg.. "eh? Fang kenapa?"

"Uhmm.. anu a-aku belum bisa lari.. ehmm ta-tapi kamu duluan saja.. aku tak apa.." Fang melepas genggamannya.

"Oh ya ampun aku lupa.. ya sudah kita jalan aja."

"ehmm.. enggak kamu duluan aja,,.. kalo 5menit lagi kamu ga masuk nanti kena hukum.. cepetan! lari!"

"Aku ga mungkin ninggalin kamu Fang!,, ya sudah, nanti kita kena hukum berdua."

blushh.. _'kita?berdua?'_

"be-berdua?"

"he-emm.. ayo~…"

Boboiboy menggandeng tangan Fang..

.

.

.

"Kalian telat 10 menit!" Kata pak satpam tegas.

"u-hmm... ma-maaf.." jawab Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Kalian kena hukum!"

Boboiboy dan Fang merinding. "i-iya"

Pak satpam mengambil borgol yang diberikan gerombolan Fujodanshi tadi pagi. _'tapi?, siapa yang harus di borgol ya? haduhh saya lupa tanya siapa aja lah..'_ batinnya,.

Ceklekk (anggap suara borgol yang terkunci)..

"Eh? kok pake diborgol segala?" protes Fang.. Oh Fang yang malang, bukannya mereka terikat berdua, eh.. malah Fang yang terborgol dengan gaya tahanan... itu loh yang tanganya diborgol ke belakang.

"itu hukumannya!" kata si pak satpam dengan muka sangar. Boboiboy dan Fang tidak dapat mengelak lagi..

"Tapi,,, kenapa cuma Fang yang dihukum?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Oh iya! hukuman kamu, jaga dia!,, sudah! cepat masuk kelas!"

"iya."

Boboiboy membawakan tas Fang.

*•*•*•*•*

XI MIPA 1

"eh.. Ying Boboiboy sama Fang mana sih?" tanya Yaya yang duduk disebelah Ying.

"ga tau tuh... aku agak ga yakin sama pak satpamnya.." jawab Ying.

.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa pemuda bertopi dinosaurus, dengan seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang lebih pendek darinya, yang tengah menunduk.

"Pagi Boboiboy!" sapa teman teman sekelasnya dengan ceria."pagi Fang!" sapa teman temanya lagi."Tumben kalian terlambat?"

"ehehe. ada masalah sedikit." jawab Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"Ying? Yaya? kenapa duduknya jadi berdua-berdua?" tanya Boboiboy.

"ooh.. emm.. kurikulum baru.. hehe.." kata Yaya tersenyum penuh arti.

"kamu duduk sama Fang!" sambung Ying.

"Ohh.. begitu, ya sudah Fang, kita duduk."

Fang dan Boboiboy duduk di belakang Yaya dan Ying, dengan Fang duduk di samping jendela.

Fang sebenarnya ingin protes tapi dirinya sedang tidak mood sekarang.

"Fang!,tanganmu tidak apa-apa kan?... kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja.". Fang mengangguk.

.

.

"Loh? kok cuma Fang yang keborgol?, bukannya harusnya mereka berdua ya?" bisik Yaya di telinga Ying

"Tuh kan aku bilang apa.. aku ga yakin sama satpam itu." balas Ying berbisik.

.

.

"ehm.. Fang, kenapa tangan kamu keborgol gitu?" tanya Yaya seakan tidak tau apa apa.

"kena hukum." jawab Fang.

"tapi Boboiboy ga kena hukum?" tanya Ying.

"Aku disuruh jagain Fang.." jawab Boboiboy tersenyum senang.

.

.

Yaya dan Ying kembali berbisik.

"Wahh. bagus juga tuh.. Boboiboy jadi makin deket deh." bisik Yaya.

"betul tuh.. ternyata pak satpam hebat juga ya.. kita lihat saja oke!"bisik Ying.

"oke!"

.

.

Guru Fisika datang ke kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!, hari ini guru-guru ada rapat, jadi untuk jam pelajaran saya kalian merangkum bab4 saja ya!" Kata Guru Fisika mereka.

"Baik pak!"

"Yasudah jangan ribut! Bapak pamit dulu."

"Iya pak!"

.

.

.

"uuhmm.. Boboiboy?"

"ya?"

"Bi-bisa tolong ambilkan buku ku?" pintanya gugup. Boboiboy menyadari bahwa Fang yang ketika marah saja 2 kali lipat lebih manis, lalu ketika tersenyum jadi 4 kali lipat lebih manis,dan akan menjadi 6 kali lipat lebih manis ketika gugup...-huwa! Boboiboy diabetes qaqa!- Abaikan yang satu itu..

"Biar aku yang tuliskan saja." jawabya, lalu mengambil buku Fang yang ada di tas Fang dan mulai menulis.

"e-eh.. jangan..."

"kenapa? kau tidak bisa menulis dengan keadaan seperti itu.."

"Tapi kau?"

"sudahlah.."

"aku tak memaksamu.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah Fang! waktunya jadi tersita!" bentak Boboiboy. Fang tersentak, baru pertama kali ia mendapat bentakan serius dari Boboiboy.

"A-aku merepotkan ya?" tanyanya sambil menunduk.

Boboiboy sadar, ia telah membentak Fang...Tapi kenapa Fang mendadak begitu? biasanya ia akan membentaknya balik?.. Ah Boboiboy harus lebih mengenali sifat Fang.

"humm.. maaf aku tidak bermaksud..-"

"Tak apa.. aku memang merepotkan." Fang semakin menundukan kepalanya..

"Hei.. mana sifat Fang yang dulu? masa gitu aja lemes.. payah.." ucap Boboiboy dengan nada mengejek.. Perlahan tangannya tergerak untuk mengacak surai ungu itu dengan gemas.

Fang mendongak menatap wajah sang iris hazel yang tersenyum, wajahnya merona, jujur ia nyaman akan sikap Boboiboy yang kini mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.. Tapi bukan Fang namanya jika-

"Ishh apa apaan sih! lepaskan tanganmu! kau ni memang nak ke-"

"Haha.. itu baru Fang yang ku kenal.." ucap Boboiboy menghentikan aktifitas mengacak surai ungu Fang. Fang cemberut, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya... Oh tunggu itu OOC sangat, tapi sudahlah.

Melihat ekspresi Fang yang menggemaskan itu Boboiboy terkekeh. "Hei..hei.. ngapain tuh bibirnya dimonyongin segala? minta cium?". Fang memberikan deathglare + wajah meronanya, Boboiboy cengengesan. "Hei..hei santai dong.. wajahmu benar benar jadi mirip perempuan tuh!" ejek Boboiboy.

"Heh! apaan lagi! aku itu tampan lah..aku populer! terus aku juga jago main basket.. keren kan?" tutur Fang dengan bangganya.

"Haha.. ye lah tu Fang.. kamu jadi pemain basket pun aku masih lebih tinggi dari kau kan?.. padahal waktu SD dulu, kau yang lebih tinggi.." kata Boboiboy tak kalah bangganya.

"menyebalkan!" Fang makin cemberut.

"Haha.. aduhh imutnya~" Boboiboy mulai gemas, ia mencubit pipi Fang, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"aduduhh.. sakit.. Boboiboy! kau itu apa apaan sih?!"

"oohh.. sakit kah? maaf maaf.. hehe.. habis kau imut sih.." Boboiboy mulai mengelus pipi Fang yang sempat ia cubit tadi.. Pipi Fang tentu memerah karena cubitan tadi dan memanas akibat perlakuan Boboiboy itu.

"Aku itu keren Boboiboy!, aku tampan!.. uhh..kau menyebalkan.."

"hhhh.. terserah kau saja.. aku mau nulis dulu.. waktunya jadi tersita kan, gara gara perdebatan konyol tadi."

"kau yang mulai.."

.

.

.

"kekeke... mereka lucu ya.."

"pffft.. iya aduuhh jadi gak salah mereka jadi OTP kita.. iya kan Ying?"

"betul tuh Yaya."

"istirahat nanti kita harus cerita semuanya.. huwaa.. hari-hariku sempurna, Ying.."

 **Skip Time...Istirahat!.**

"Fang, kau mau ke kantin?" tawar Boboiboy.

"ga disini aja" tolak Fang.

"kamu ga lapar?.. sini biar aku belikan sesuatu.."

"tak usah.."

Sebenarnya Fang lapar, sangat lapar malah, bayangkan saja dia bahkan kemarin tak sempat makan gara-gara kakinya terkilir, jadi malas berjalan katanya... dan ia belum sarapan tadi pagi karena bangun kesiangan,... tapi toh sikap gengsi seorang Fang itu tak dapat diubah.

"benar? kau tak menyesal?.. pulang sekolah nanti kita piket kelas loh.. yah walaupun tanganmu terborgol begitu, kau tidak boleh kabur, setidaknya temani aku piket sampai selesai" jelas Boboiboy.

"uhmm..-"

Fang berpikir, ia harus bagaimana? bahkan tangannya terborgol begitu, bagaimana ia mau makan?..minta disuapi Boboiboy?, Fang gengsi lah.. jadi ia harus apa? ia lapar sekarang.. _'AArghhh.. borgol sialan!'_ batin Fang frustasi..

"-a-aku... belikan air mineral saja."

Yah.. setidaknya sebotol air mineral cukup untuk mengganjal perut kan?ia bisa makan nanti kalau borgol *sialan ini terlepas, juga ia bisa pakai sedotan, jadi tak perlu lagi minta bantuan Boboiboy..

"kau yakin?.. hanya itu?" Fang mengangguk.. "tak mau yang lain?seperti donat lobak merah atau lainnya?". Fang menggeleng.. "baiklah.. mana uangnya?" pinta Boboiboy.

Uang? uang? uang Fang ada di saku celananya.. bagaimana ia mau mengambilnya.. "Ah. tidak jadi deh.. uangku ada di saku celana.."

Saku? saku? saku celana.. Oh Boboiboy tak mungkin kan mengambilnya di saku celana Fang?. kalau tiba tiba ia kelepasan dan malah menyentuh benda- hushh!.. "Ah.. pakai uangku saja dulu.. tak apa... ah ya.. aku ke kantin dulu ya.." Boboiboy langsung melesat pergi sebelum pikiran nistanya itu merenggut akal sehatnya.

"eh? tapi.. sudahlah.."

 **(** **︶￣** **) []~(** **)~* (** **￣﹏￣** **) (** **ˇ** **)**

Kita lihat ke ke-6 Fujodanshi kita yang sedang berada di markas -baca:kantin-...

"eh!.eh!.. kayaknya misi kita berhasil deh.." ucap Yaya dan Ying mulai bergosip(?).

"wah benarkah?" tanya Adu du.

"Iya. mereka romantis banget.."

"yah.. sayang yah.. kita ga sekelas sama mereka,."kata Ejo josambil mengaduk orange jus nya.

"tak apa.. kita disini kan mau cerita tentang tadi.." kata Ying menyemangati.

"iya.. aku juga sudah mengambil gambar dan sedikit merekamnya.." tambah Gopal memegang kameranya..

"Eh?" yang lain cengo, bukankah Gopal lah yang kurang bersemangat dalam misi ini? tapi ia sampai melakukan yang seperti itu.. tapi itu bagus bukan?.

"kenapa? hehe..sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil keuntungan disini.. melihat Fang yang blushing, terus Boboiboy yang menyeringai.. itu kan jarang banget.. jadi aku bisa jualin deh foto-foto ini, kecuali untuk rekaman, aku kasih ke kalian limited edition loh~" jelas Gopal.

yang lain mengangguk maklum... yah Gopal memang tak bisa dipaksakan, tapi setidaknya ia tidak mengacaukan, membantu malah..

"Hmm.. ok ceritakan.. dan tunjukan itu pada kami.." kata Probe./ kami disini itu : Adu du,Ejo jo,Probe, dan Ochobot/.

"Baik tadi itu...-"

"Bibi.. beli Aq*a nya satu ya~…"

ucapan Yaya terhenti saat suara agak cempreng milik si topi oranye terdengar.. fokus mereka kini terarah pada Boboiboy.

"Hmm.. mana pacarmu yang berambut ungu itu?" Tanya Bibi kantin sambil memberikan Aq*a yang dipesan, Boboiboy menerimanya lalu memberi uang pas, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan bibi kantin tadi.

"Aku...bu-bukan pacarnya.." sangkal Boboiboy sedikit gugup-entah kenapa.

"ohh.. cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tebak Bibi kantin.

"Bukan.."

"lalu? kau tak berani mengungkapkan ya?"

"Tidak.."

"lalu?"

"Dia laki-laki bibi...~"

"loh memangnya kenapa? dia 'uke' yang manis..cantik..ya walaupun Tsundere sih.. tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." kata bibi kantin dengai santainya, dan Ooh sepertinya bibi kantin kita ini seorang Fujo.

blushh.. _'menyukaiku? apa?! menyukaiku? pemuda ketus dan menyebalkan seperti Fang menyukaiku? hahahaha..pasti ada bintang jatuh kemarin yeah ga ada hubungannya sama bintang jatuh sih.. tapi memang benar dia manis sih..ya cantik juga... apalagi pas marah behh pasti bibirnya ga berhenti nyerocos...uhh bibirnya 'ya bibir pink tipis dan ranum itu umm sepertinya lembut, aku boleh coba gak ya?emhh... 'Fang 'Fang 'Fang 'Kyaaa Fang~ kurasa otakku geser.. '_ batin Boboiboy absurd sambil senyum-senyum.

"hei..hei mikirin 'dia' ya~" Goda Bibi kantin dengan seringai usilnya.

SKAK!

"Apalah bibi... sudah ya.. saya permisi.. terimakasih.." Dan Boboiboy pun pergi dari situ, namun langkahnya terhenti saat bertemu dengan para Fujodanshi.. "Hai semuanya~" sapanya dengan riang.

"Oh.. hai juga! Boboiboy.." balas semuanya.

"sini gabung.." tawar Gopal.

"hehe.. maaf aku ga bisa..sudah ya... Aku buru buru." kata Boboiboy.

"mau kemana?" tanya Gopal.

"ooh.. aku harus ke kelas ada yang menungguku, hehe.. ah sudah dulu ya~.. kalau tidak cepat cepat aku bakal kena ocehannya yang kaya cewek lagi... Bye semua~"

"humm begitu.. yasudah Bye.. Boboiboy.."

Dan Boboiboy berlari dengan terburu-buru.

.

"humm.. sudahlah.. ceritanya nanti saja.. sekarang bagaimana kalau kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua dikelas?. siapa tau adegan bagus akan terjadi.." kata Probe menyeringai..

"hehe.. ok ayo~…"

▔□▔)/▔□▔)/▔□▔)/

Pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy itu terus berlari hingga ia mencapai ambang pintu ia melambatkan langkahnya, senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia mendapati pemuda cantik(?) bersurai ungu menatap ke luar jendela dan oh jangan lupakan juga kedua tangannya yang terborgol _'Apa dia tidak pegal ya?'_ batinnya, ia rasa pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Uhm.. Fang?" katanya sambil menepuk- atau lebih tepatnya mengelus pundak Fang, pemiliknya terlonjak kaget, Fang menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"hm?" Fang memiringkan kepalanya, menjawabnya dengan lugu.. Seketika Boboiboy salang tingkah,.

"u-umm.. ini pesananmu.." Boboiboy meletakkan air mineral yang tadi ia beli. Fang mengagguk, Boboiboy juga mengangguk dengan kikuk.. kemudian ia duduk disamping Fang,,, kenapa suasana berubah canggung ya?.

Hening sejenak... mengapa hening? Authornya pun tak tau.

"Bo-boiboy?" Suara Fang memecah keheningan

"Ya,, Fang?" Boboiboy menoleh kearah Fang, tapi Fang tak menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukain.." lirih Fang yang masih tak menatap lawan bicaranya.. Boboiboy mengernyit bingung.

"Bukain apanya Fang?" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Boboiboy mengenai kata 'Bukain',, sesuatu yang err-ngeres(?) mungkin?..

"Minumnya bukain!.." kali ini Fang menatap sang iris hazel.

"O-oh.. i-iya sini dibukain.. hehe" Boboiboy jadi kikuk, habisnya pikiran err-ngeresnya salah TOTAL. "Nih.." ucapnya memberikan minuman yang telah telah terbuka dengan sedotan putih tercelup(?) didalamnya.

"Kamu gak jajan?" Tanya Fang sambil menyedot air mineralnya.. Bolehkah Fang berharap kalau Boboiboy itu sengaja tidak jajan karena Fang juga tidak jajan.. yahh seperti kata para kekasih diluar sana 'Aku ga akan makan sebelum kamu makan' terdengar alay sih, tapi bolehkah Fang berharap itu?-

"Aku bawa bekal.. hehe" jawabnya sambil mengambil kotak bekal barwarna ungu yang diberikan tok Aba tadi pagi, juga sebotol air mineral Aq*a yang ia bawa dari rumah.

-Harapan Fang? musnah..

Fang mengangguk mengerti, ada rasa kecewa terselip dihatinya.. Utamanya ketika Boboiboy membuka kotak bekal yang ternyata berisi nugget itu, kemudian langsung memakannya tanpa menawari Fang terlebih dahulu... Fang kecewa? ya tentu saja.. tapi apa yang bisa Fang harapkan? meminta makanan itu?,bahkan Boboiboy saja tak menawarinya dan tangannya juga terborgol.. tapi sekali lagi, bolehkah Fang berharap Boboiboy mau menyuapinya? yahh lagi lagi seperti kata para kekasih di luar sana 'Mau aku suapin?' atau 'Nih.. AAAA buka mulutnya!' bahkan itu terdengar menjijikan, tapi entah kenapa Fang berharap akan hal itu.

Fang mendesah kecewa.. 'Fang suka nugget' itu yang Fang pikirkan saat ini..

Boboiboy menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengapit makanan yang bernama nugget tersebut, mencocolnya dengan saos tomat yang berwarna merah, lalu perlahan menggigitnya, lalu mengunyahnya, lalu menelannya.

Fang terus memperhatikan Boboiboy dengan mata penuh harap, dan Boboiboy? ia hanya fokus pada makanannya, mengabaikan Fang yang sebenarnya terlihat imut sekarang.

Sesekali Fang kembali meminum minumannya, fokus matanya masih kepada Boboiboy yang tengah asyik makan, Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'Fang mau...'_ batin Fang.. Boboiboy kembali mengapit nuggetnya dengan sumpit, yang Fang lakukan hanya menjilat bibir bawahnya.. ia sungguh lapar saat ini, dengan efek slow motion Boboiboy mulai mengarahkan sumpit berisi nugget itu ke mulutnya yang perlahan terbuka.. Fang juga mengagakan mulutnya seakan akan nugget tersebut akan masuk ke mulutnya.. mungkin wajah Fang terlihat konyol sekarang. Ia kembali mendesah penuh kekecewaan, saat nugget itu sama sekali tak menghampiri mulutnya.

Fang mengalihkan wajahnya, tapi mata dan fokusnya masih pada Boboiboy, dengan cepat Fang menggelengkan kepalanya.. Bahkan sekarang Fang sadar bahwa minumannya sudah habis.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu~**

Diluar kelas, ada para Fujodanshi yang katanya sedang mengintai OTP mereka, lewat jendela.

"Gezzzz.. si Boboiboy ga peka peka apa?!" Ying mulai geram.

"padahal aku kira ada adegan suap suapan." kata Probe kecewa.

"Kita samperin yu!" Adu du mulai marah.

"Buat apa?" tanya Gopal.

"Kita bikin si Boboiboy peka lah!" kata Adu du lagi.

" greget banget nih..!" kata Ejo jo.

"Hush.. jangan gegabah.. kita lihat saja selanjutnya.." Yaya menengahi.

Yang lain hanya mengendus kesal..

 _'Kurasa adegan bagus akan terjadi~~'_ batin Ochobot, seringaian tercetak di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sungguh mood Fang sangat buruk sekarang, perasaan bercampur aduk, kesal,marah,bingung semuanya menjadi satu.. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya kesal dan marah? Boboiboy yang tidak menawarinya makanan?,, sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

 _kruyuukkk.._ mampus!... Fang berharap semoga Boboiboy tak mendengar suara memalukan tadi..

"Fang?" panggil Boboiboy. Yang dipanggil malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei.. Fang?" Boboiboy mengelus pundak Fang, tapi segera Fang hindari.

"Jangan sentuh!" ucapnya dingin, membuat Boboiboy sedikit heran.

"Fang laper ya?" kali ini Boboiboy berbicara selembut mungkin.

"Apa pedulimu!" Bentak Fang, kini Fang menatap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum."Tentu saja aku peduli.."

"Peduli apa hah?! sejak tadi kau malah asyik makan sendiri! bahkan kau tidak menawariku! kau mengabaikanku! apa itu yang dimaksud peduli? hah Boboiboy! Kamu ga tau kan rasanya keborgol begini! pegal, sakit, ga bisa ngapa-ngapain! jadi sudah lah jangan sok peduli! hhahh-hhahh" Fang meluapkan kekesalannya, sampai nafasnya terengah engah..

Hening sejenak.

Suara Fang melirih "A-aku berharap kau mau menyuapiku.. atau setidaknya menawariku..makan bersamaku,.. aa-aku bodoh berharap seperti itu a-aku tau i-itu ga mungkin tapi Boboiboy aku..-" Fang tersadar racauannya terlalu jujur. "-...ma-maaf Boboiboy.." walaupun lirih, Boboiboy bisa mendengar racauan Fang. "Aku pergi..permisi!".. Fang bangkit dari duduknya, mulai berjalan melewati Boboiboy.

 **Grebb.**

Fang merasa ada tangan melingkar dari pinggang ke depan perutnya.."Mau kemana Fang?" tanya sang pelaku -Boboiboy- tepat di tengkuk Fang, membuat yang punya tersentak geli.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! lepas!" seru Fang, wajahnya memanas sekarang, terlebih saat Boboiboy membimbing mundur dengan lembut tubuh rampingnya hingga mereka terduduk di bangku Boboiboy.

Sekarang Fang duduk dengan posisis miring diatas paha Boboiboy dengan wajah Fang yang -dipaksa- menghadap wajah Boboiboy apalagi dengan jarak yang dekat, juga tangan Boboiboy yang melingkar pada pinggang ramping Fang, mencegahnya kabur.

"Kau marah? gara gara aku tak menawarimu makan hm?"

Fang tak tau harus menjawab apa.. manik violetnya bergerak gelisah sementara bibir bawahnya ia gigit karena gugup.. Fang merasa bodoh sekarang,, jika bisa ia ingin memutar ulang waktu untuk tidak mengatakan racauan bodoh yang dengan begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya. tak peduli seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini, ia hanya ingin waktu cepat berlalu. Dan Fang mengutuki kelas yang sepi dan bel masuk yang ternyata masih setengah jam lagi.

Sementara Boboiboy..entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia sekarang, racauan bodoh bagi Fang adalah kalimat indah bagi Boboiboy.

 _'tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu'_ kalimat bibi kantin tadi membuat jantungnya tambah berdegup kencang, ia berpikir apa pemuda cantik ini benar menyukainya, atau hanya harapannya saja.

Tapi ada perasaan lain yang membuat hatinya gelisah, memandang Fang yang gugup, merona sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya itu entah kenapa membangkitkan nafsu seorang Boboiboy.. Bibir itu, bolehkah ia menggigitnya juga?, atau sekedar memagutnya walau hanya sebentar, merasakan manis dan lembutnya bibir ranum itu.

'Berfikirlah sebelum bertindak'.. yah Boboiboy tak mau menanggung resiko Fang menjauhinya hanya karena nafsu yang mengusainya saat ini,, lebih baik melihat Fang berada disisinya setiap hari dari pada harus menanggung nasib bahwa Fang tak ingin menemuinya, mungkin Boboiboy bisa gila..

"Lepas!" Terlalu lama bergelut dengan pemikirannya, ia tak tau harus jawab apa.. jadilah Fang meronta minta dilepaskan, alih alih melepaskannya Boboiboy malah makin mengeratkannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau jawab.."

"lepas!"

"Fang?" Boboiboy masih menunggu jawaban Fang.

"..."

"..."

"Ma-maaf Boboiboy... a-aku-" Boboiboy mulai luluh.

"-sssst.. sudah.. maafkan aku juga.." Jari telunjuk Boboiboy masih menempel di bibir Fang, kelembutan bibir Fang yang menyentuh permukaan jari Boboiboy membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali, Oh Tuhan,, semoga Boboiboy kuat. Segera ia menjauhkan jarinya itu.

"Fang laper kan?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan senyuman.

"u-umm" Fang mengangguk lugu. Tangan kanan Boboiboy membenarkan kaca mata Fang yang sempat turun, lalu menyibak poni Fang,menyisipkan rambut yang menutupi telinga Fang, kemudian mengambil kotak bekal beserta sumpitnya.

"Di suapin mau ya?"

Walaupun Fang menunduk, ia bisa melihat Fang mengangguk kecil di sana.

"Katakan 'Aaaaa'~" Titah Boboiboy. Fang menurut, ia membuka mulutnya walau ragu dan malu. "Aaa- mmmm"

"Enak Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy, Fang mengangguk dalam keadaan masih mengunyah.

"Nih lagi.. Aaaaa~"

.

.

.

Kita lihat apa yang terjadi di luar kelas..

"Hoho~ tuh kan... ada adegan romatis.." Komentar Ochobot.

"Cute.. Kawaii, suap-suapan gitu.." Komentar Yaya.

"OTP ku gitu loh~" Ying tersenyum bangga.

"OTP kita kali.." Tanggap Yaya.

"Ooh.. hehe maaf" Ying cengengesan.

"Huhu~ ini seperti nonton drama saja.." Komentar Gopal.

Sementara tiga Fudanshi kita yang lain tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa..

.

.

.

Saat dirasa habis, Boboiboy menutup rapat kotak bekalnya lalu menaruhnya di meja."Nah.. Habis.. Fang kenyang?" Boboiboy memberikan senyum terbaiknya, Fang mengangguk kikuk.

"Nih, minum dulu.." Boboiboy membuka tutup botol yang ternyata masih tersegel tersebut, membantu Fang untuk meminumnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Boboiboy.. minumannya masih sisa setengah lagi.

"Sudah." jawab Fang, tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy langsung meminum sisanya."Boboiboy itu...ci-"

"-ciuman tak langsung? hm.. sudahlah Fang, bahkan aku bisa memberimu ciuman langsung kalau kau mau?" Boboiboy berkata dengan entengnya,Fang membelalak."Ehehe bercanda Fang"

Hening (lagi) hingga...

"Boboiboy maaf, Fang ngga maksud maksa Boboiboy nyuapin Fang... Fang ga maksud buat ngabisin bekal Boboiboy,,,maaf Fang ngerepotin, Boboiboy pasti kesel ya?"

Boboiboy menatap intens lawan bicaranya, bagaimana Fang yang yang ketus bisa berubah seperti ini,, apa Fang terkena hipnotis jarak jauh? atau Fang sedang mabuk sekarang? atau kebanyakan minum obat masuk angin mungkin?.. Ah Hipotesa yang absurd. Sudahlah syukuri apa yang ada hidup adalah anugerah.. Percayalah Fang imut banget sekarang.

"Nggak.. Boboiboy seneng kok.. Fang manis hari ini,," Boboiboy tersenyum, tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang ramping itu.

 _Blushh_... siapa coba yang ga blushing di omong gitu sama orang yang disuka?.. eh?jadi Fang suka Boboiboy?.. entahlah mereka belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

"A-a-a-a" Fang tergagap..

"Aduuhh.. manisnya Fang **milikku** ini~" Boboiboy memeluk Fang erat, menggesekkan pipi chubbynya pada pipi putih Fang yang kini bersemu merah.

"Heh! sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu hah?!"

-Satu yang Boboiboy tau, Fang yang ketus sudah kembali.-

Boboiboy cengengesan. "ehehe... yah ada saatnya Fang.. sudahlah kau berat, lebih baik kau pindah ke tempat dudukmu!"

Bahkan mereka tak menyadari bahwa Fang masing duduk dipangkuan Boboiboy, dan Boboiboy masih memeluk Fang.

"Siapa juga yang mau duduk dipangkuanmu!" Dengan berat hati ia pindah dari pangkuan Boboiboy yang nyaman itu, yah walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"sesukamu sajalah Fang.."

Hening.. kelas juga sepi,, loh kenapa sepi? sebaiknya tanyakan pada gerombolan Fujodanshi, Author yakin mereka pelakunya/plak..

"Fang/Boboiboy" (bersamaan)

"ya?" (bersamaan lagi)

"eh?" (kembali bersamaan)

"kau duluan" (lagi lagi bersamaan)

"Haahh.. kau duluan deh Fang!" Boboiboy menghentikan acara ngomong bareng (?) mereka.

"A-aku cu-cuma mau bilang terimakasih,, kau?"

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Ya, sama sama.. aku juga mau bilang...-" Wajahnya mendekat kearah Fang, lagi, ia menyibakkan poni Fang yang menutupi keningnya, lalu CUP, kening Fang menjadi sasaran bibirnya, tentu saja Fang terbelalak.

"-aku juga mau bilang terimakasih karena kau telah menunjukkan sifat manismu.. aku senang.. hanya aku yang boleh lihat itu.." dan wajah Boboiboy menjauh..

 _Blushhh.._ Boboiboy, maupun Fang sama sama memerah,, serasa ada yang bergemuruh didada mereka, ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik... tapi mereka bahagia akan hal itu.

"Sama-sama Boboiboy.."

 _'Aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu.. merajuk? tersenyum? tersipu? tersinggungan? apalagi manja? itu bukan seorang Fang banget malah aku benci hal itu.. Tapi semua berubah saat bertemu denganmu, Boboiboy..'_

.

.

.

"Tisuu! tisu!" Ochobot kelabakan mencari benda putih dan tipis tersebut.

"iya nih woy! ga ada yang bawa tisu apa?!" Ying masih sibuk menyeka zat cair berwarna merah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

"tisunya abiss!" Yaya makin kelabakan.

"Ada kok nih, nih!" Probe memberikan sekotak tissu.

"Huuhhh.. sumpah ciuman kening aja udah mimisan aplagi adegan r*pe..." Ochobot tersenyum penuh arti..

"Iya nih haduhh..."

Sementara teman-temannya masih sibuk dengan hidung mereka, Gopal hanya bisa cengo sendiri... Boboiboy sahabatnya memangku,memeluk, bahkan mencium kening Fang yang notabene adalah rivalnya, sedangkan Gopal yang menjadi sahabatnya saja tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu/eh?.. tidak-tidak itu bercanda Boboiboy hanya milik Fang dan Fang milik Boboiboy TITIK pake 'k' bukan 't'/Authornya digeplak karena terlalu mesum/Maaf-maaf..

Tak lama setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi..

 **%_%=** **ω** **=Q_Q**

Saat ini jam pulang sekolah, harusnya Fang maupun Boboiboy sudah berada dirumah sekarang, tapi sebagai pelajar teladan dan patut di contoh/hoeek../ mereka harus melaksanakan kewajiban piket kelas, yahh walaupun cuma Boboiboy yang piket sih karena sang calon uhuk-uke-uhuk sedang tertimpa musibah, jadilah Fang hanya duduk di depan kelas menunggu calon semenya selesai bekerja.. kaya suami istri dehh kawin sanah!..

Disini Fang sekarang, duduk di bangku panjang depan kelas.. suasana memang sepi, karena hari ini eskul diliburkan, juga sepertinya yang piket hanya mereka berdua-coret- hanya Boboiboy bisa dibilang.

Kalau menunggu saja sih tak masalah,, tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah kebutuhan biologisnya yang sudah ia tahan sejak jam pelajaran terakhir,Fang ingin ke toilet, itu masalahnya. loh tapi kenapa tidak langsung ke toilet saja?, jawabannya dirinya 'Tidak bisa' bukan 'Tidak mau', itu sudah jelas bukan?..

Fang berkeringat dingin saat ini, hasratnya itu makin menjadi-jadi. _'Si Boboiboy lama banget sih!?'_ Fang menggerutu dalam hati, hampir satu jam sudah ia menunggu. Fang merapatkan kedua pahanya, berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa ingin ke toiletnya, walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Huh.. Fang aku cape.. istirahat bentar ya. terus kita pulang cari kunci borgol itu.." Boboiboy mendudukan dirinya di samping Fang, terlihat peluh yang masih ada di pori-pori kulitnya.

Fang mengangguk, ia tak tega melihat Boboiboy yang sepertinya kelelahan, yahh walaupun sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mendesak ingin keluar, tapi Fang menahannya.

wushhh.. semilir angin berhembus..

"Huh,, anginnya~" Boboiboy tersenyum lega.. kalo lagi gerah terus ada angin sepoi-sepoi kan enak. Tapi Fang?

"Nghhh..." Mau tak mau Fang mengeluarkan desahannya,tubuhnya bergetar, siapa coba yang tahan kalau disaat seperti itu angin dingin berhembus.

"Eh? Fang? apa yang terjadi?" Boboiboy terkejut, tubuh Fang disampingnya bergetar, pahanya dirapatkan, dan wajahnya pucat.

"..."

"Fang kau sakit? katakan sesuatu?!" Boboiboy mulai khawatir.

"Ngghh.. Bo-boiboy ngahh.." Fang menggeliat, Boboiboy menelan ludah.

"Ke-kenapa kau mendesah Fang?" Boboiboy malah menanyakan desahan, dasar pervert.

"Boboiboy, a-aku nghhh,, ma-u..nghh ma-mau.. ahhh" Fang merasa ada satu semburan dengan skala kecil di bawah sana, bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras.

"Yang jelas Fang.." Boboiboy makin meneguk ludah.

"pi-pis" suara Fang lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa?" benar saja Boboiboy tak mendengar.

"Pipis, Boboiboy.. nghh..ahh a-ku kebelet pipis.." Fang menggeliat lagi. ia tak perduli kata gengsi saat ini, ia hanya tak ingin celananya basah disni di depan Boboiboy lagi.

"ooh pipis, kirain ap- HUWAA KENAPA GA BILANG DARI TADI!" Boboiboy panik. "A-ayo Fang aku antar ke toilet.."

Boboiboy membantu Fang berdiri, tapi Fang kembali menghempaskan dirinya ketempat duduk lagi seraya menggeleng.

"Ngga bisa, u-udah di u-jung.." Fang mulai pasrah sekarang, sesuatu di bawah sana terasa sakit dan perih.

"Hhah.. maaf Fang aku harus menggendongmu." ucapnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menggendong Fang ala bridal, karena itu yang paling efektif.

Digendong secara tiba tiba membuat yang di bawah sana kembali menyemburkan cairannya.

"Tahan Fang.. sebentar lagi kok.. ngomong ngomong sudah berapa lama kamu nahan pipis?" Boboiboy berjalan setengah berlari.

"umm.. dari jam pelajaran terakhir.."

"kenapa ga bilang?"

"aku malu lah!"

"hhah.. sekarang siapa yang ribet coba?"

"Maaf.."

"emm bukan maksudku menyalahkan mu, maksudnya kau jadi tersiksa kan?.. uhh 'itu' mu sakit yah?"

"u-um perihh.."

"Hhahh. tahan bentar nah sampai.." Boboiboy menendang pintu toilet, menurunkan Fang tepat di depan closet. "Nah Fang,, aku ada di luar,, bagaimanapun aku tak mau mengintip." Boboiboy pergi, lalu menutupkan pintu toilet tersebut, meninggalkan Fang yang err-kebingungan.

 **Blamm**

 _'Hhah.. setidaknya dia tidak harus menahan'Nya' lebih lama lagi..'_ batin Boboiboy.. kini ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok toilet, kembali membayangkan wajah Fang yang banyak berekspresi hari ini, dan ia juga berkesempatan mencium keningnya, memeluknya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, mengacak surainya, menyuapinya, dan barusan ia menggendongnya.. Ia baru sadar jika Fang bisa manja juga...

Jika ada yang bilang Fang itu datar tak berekspresi, itu salah besar bagi, Boboiboy Fangnya adalah yang paling imut. Kalau ketus, tsundere, emosian, Boboiboy masih mengakui itu.

 _1 menit_ Masih biasa.

 _2 menit_ Mungkin ada urusan yang lain.

 _5 menit_ Hhahh mungkin Fang masih malu bertemu Boboiboy.

 _10 menit_ Ok, ini menghawatirkan, mana mungkin ada orang yang pipis selama 10 menit, perlu masuk rekor.

 _'Haduuhhh.. Fang lama banget sih.. masa pipis aja lama banget, kaya cewek.. habis ini kita kan masih harus mencari kunci buat buka borgol di tangan kamu..'_

 _'eh? borgol? tunggu.. ada yang janggal disini, tapi apa ya?... -Ups Huwaa tangan Fang kan keborgol, bagaimana cara pipisnya? uwaahh mampus! kenapa bisa lupa siihhh...'_

 _ **Cklekk.**_

 _ **Blamm.**_

"Fang kau baik baik saja?" Terlihat Fang yang masih berdiri di tempat semula, Boboiboy mengahampiri tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Hiks.. sakitt,, hiksss..." Fang terisak, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Fang-"

"-Mau apa kau hah?!menertawaiku? silahkan Boboiboy!" suara Fang bergetar, begitu juga tubuhnya, Fang menunduk, Boboiboy melihat kearah celana hitam keunguan yang Fang gunakan, terlihat agak basah.

"Fang celanamu-"

"Iya. sudah puas kau sekarang? kau ingin tertawa? silahkan Boboiboy?! kau ingin mengejekku juga silahkan!,,hikss.. aku menangis, juga mengompol, kau puas sekarang?! hiks..." Boboiboy yakin kalau Fang

masih menahannya sampai sekarang, karena Fang masih menahan kesakitan.

"lebih baik kau pergi!.. a-aku ngghh.. "suara Fang melirih "A-aku ingin mengompol saja.."

"mengompol?"

"kenapa kau jijik? terserah.. lebih baik kau pergi sekarang.. jangan perdulikan aku.. aku sudah terlanjur menjijikan, memalukan, sekarang pergi! aku tak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.. hikss,,, sakit, perih,,, nghhh"

"Cukup Fangh..." CUP,, Fang membelalak Boboiboy menciumnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, hanya kepalanya saja.. Awalnya hanya menempel, merasakan kelembutan dan kekenyalan bibir lawannya.

"mmphhh" lenguhan Fang terdengar manakala Boboiboy mulai memagutnya, melumatnya dengan lembut, sejenak Fang melupakkan hasrat buang air kecilnya, ciuman ini terlalau memabukkan tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata, perlahan membalas lumatan itu.

Boboiboy tak menyangka, ia mencium Fang saat ini, bibir Fang tipis lembut, manis, kenyal,, Boboiboy suka itu, bahkan rasanya lebih nikmat dari yang ia bayangkan, terlebih saat Boboiboy tau bahwa Fang membalas lumatannya, ia merasa dunia itu indah sekarang.

"unhh.."

"Ckkmmpphckk " suara decakkan terdengar ketika Boboiboy mulai mengemut bibir atas Fang, lalu menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati belahan bibir itu, mengecupinya berulang ulang.

"uhh.. emm ckkmmmhhhh.. Bo-boimmphh boy unhh" Baik Boboiboy maupun Fang sama sama bergairah, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini adalah first kiss mereka, juga Fang yang ingin pipis,tangan kanan Boboiboy digunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Fang "Mmphh unghh.. ckkmmp" memperdalam ciuman manis ini,Tapi Fang mulai meronta kehabisan nafas, dengan berat hati Boboiboy melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"hhah.. Boboiboy, kenapa kau menci- Ahhh tak bisa di tahan lagiihh.." Fang mulai merasa bagian bawahnya tak bisa dikompromi lagi.

"Keluarkan saja.. tak apa.. aku akan membantumu.." Boboiboy mengelus punggung Fang dengan tangan kanannya.

"i-iya.." Fang makin pasrah.. percuma ia tahan kalau akhirnya ia harus mengompol juga,, jadi lebih baik ia mengompol sekarang, tingg keluarkan dan selesai.

"Nghhh... sakit, perih.. ahhh"

"Rileks Fang.."

"u-um.. ahh.. emhhh" Akhirnya cairan mengganggu itu keluar, terlihat raut kelegaan di wajahnya, matanya terpejam erat. Boboiboy tersenyum.

Tapi ada yang aneh, seharusnya celana Fang sudah basah sekarang, tapi sepertinya sama seperti tadi, lalu apa-apaan suara gemercik air yang bertabrakan dengan permukaan closet itu? ini aneh.. perlahan Fang membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Tenang Fang 'itu' mu aku pegangi kok~ amaan"

Degggg...

"Aaa-apaa?"

 **TBC lahh..**

 **Hallo readers? adakah yang nunggu?.. tak ada ya wiss bli apa apa.**

 **Maaf saya telat update, habisnya sekolah baru saya menganut paham 'kurtilas' jadi ya gitu deh.. bahkan alurnya jadi kaya gini..**

 **Udah lah dari pada banyak cincong.. saya akan membahas OC.**

 **Jika ada yang berminat daftar, isi data dibawah ini di kolom review.**

—

 **Nama: /panggilan aja deh/**

 **fujo/fudan:**

 **watak/sifat: nah ini nih yang penting, tulis 'minimal' 2, contoh: pengertian & mesum/plak.. biar saya ga bingung.**

 **Ditunggu..doakan supaya saya akan masukkin semua.. tapi ga sekaligus 1 chap.**

—

 **Yaa.. sudah segitu aja,, kalau kurang jelas PM aja..**

 **Makasih buat yang Fav,Foll,Reviews, bahkan yang siders pun Author ucapkan terimakasih.**

 **Note:kayaknya chapter depan naik rated, jadi carinya di rated M. juga Oc saya akan masukkan chap depan. Nulis Chap ini aja Author udah ngerasa mesum banget.. Tapi saya lebih suka uke yang tersiksa trus bahagia, itu kesenangan tersendiri..XD Maaf kalu Adegannya nyerempet ke rated M.**

 **Dan buat Author K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H, makasih sarannya chap depan insyaAllah saya hadirkan.**

 **Spesial Thanks::: Shinju Autumn, Natsu Hiru Chan, Angel Nam'Woohyunie, K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H, Fudan-San 22, Charllotte-chan, Vampireunyu, Black Sweet Princess, Healice Adelia, Vivi Ritsu, Oranyellow-chan, Hanaciel Jaeger, silentbluby, Destry Widya Rachmandani, rin chan, orang, CindyTaufan,DesyNAP, MoonRyuPyo, ranifk, ArdhanaChan, TsubasaKEI, Alifah537, fujoshi-chan, fayzaghoul, Eve L, RuraScarlet,Aisya Subagio(ch1)..**

 **Review lagi yess! Author sayang kalian/hoeek..**


	4. Chapter 4

Saat itu entah angin apa yang membuat Boboiboy kehilangan prinsip awalnya, padahal dirinya sudah niatkan agar menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Fang. Tapi terlambat, dirinya kini telah mencium Fang, awalnya rasa takut menghampiri dirinya, namun segera ia hiraukan. Sekarang yang terpenting ialah membantu Fang menuntaskan ke'ingin'annya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?..

Sebuah ide yang cukup ehm-gila, mengahampiri otaknya, awalnya ia ragu namun sepertinya cara yang terpikir olehnya itu boleh juga.

Perlahan lahan tangan kirinya mulai turun kebawah, namun sepertinya Fang sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun tapi malah membalas lumatan bibirnya. Boboiboy mulai berani, karena menurutnya ini yang harus ia lakukan. Dan tangan kirinya itu kembali turun dan menemukan apa yang ia cari; resleting celana Fang; jujur tangannya agak gemetar saat dirinya mulai menurunkan benda tersebut.

Tangan Boboiboy mulai masuk.

DEG~.

Ia menemukannya, sumber dari segala kesakitan Fang, ya daerah terlarang sekaligus benda berharga Fang. Apakah ia yakin akan melakukannya? atau dibatalkan saja dan biarkan Fang membasahi celananya sendiri?.. Ah tidak dirinya sudah setengah jalan bahkan sudah menyentuh.

Masih dengan tangan yang agak gemetar Boboiboy mengeluarkan 'benda' tersebut, beriringan dengan tautan bibir mereka yang terlepas.

Dan sekali lagi, Fang tidak menyadari apapun.

.

.

.

 **FUJODANSHI with OTP**

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**

 **Rate: M-(Ga ada adegan *niiit* nya!)**

 **Warning: #Fic ini mengandung penistaan berat pada Si uke!. Awas typo!.Ooc kelas 12(?).Diusahakan tidak Gaje. Penulisan memang belum rapih. Dan lain-lain-lain(?).**

 **Note: Rated saya naikkan! jeng-jeng~** **… Maaf ya saya ga berani bikin adegan lemon, pemikirannya belum kesampaian, paling adegan menjurus saja Xd..**

 **.**

 **No flame!**

 **RATED M WEHHH!**

 **.**

 **Chek**

 **.**

 **It**

 **.**

 **Out**

.

.

.

Fang membeku menyadari perkataan Boboiboy, pasti dirinya terlihat konyol sekarang. Haruskah ia lihat kebawah?.. Tentu saja harus.

Tetapi sebelum itu, Fang mendongak melirik Boboiboy yang merona dengan tatapannya yang tertuju pada area bawahnya. Kemudian Fang mengikuti arah tatapan mata Boboiboy, dan—

—Aarrgghhh.. Fang malu tentu saja, tapi ia harus apa? menyuruh Boboiboy melepasnya? haha bisa dipikirkan apa yang terjadi?.. Ooh akan lebih malu tentunya. Tapi apakah ia harus diam saja ketika 'benda' yang sangat ia lindungi itu dengan mudahnya dilihat dan bahkan disentuh oleh umm-Rivalnya (mungkin). Oh andaikan ia punya kekuatan seperti alien ganteng dari drama Korea favoritnya si Author/lah/ yang bisa menghentikan waktu, berpindah tempat dalam sekejap atau bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang dapat melepas borgol sialan di tangannya.. Haha itu drama Korea Fang!..

Berbagai pikiran terbesit di otak Fang. Apakah Boboiboy akan mengejeknya? atau menyebarkan berita kepada seluruh warga sekolah kalau Fang mengompol?.. Lalu dengan sekejap kepopulerannya runtuh.. Ah dengan cepat Fang menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ini ia harus positive thinking.

Dan kini Boboiboy masih merona, melihat ehm- _you know what i mean-_

Fang yang kini mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit air yang ditahannya, tidak sederas saat pertama, dengan kata lain pipis Fang tidak lancar.

"Bo-boboiboy... 'itu' Fang jangan diliat.." suara itu mengintrupsi Boboiboy dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya Fang ada apa?"

" 'itu' Fang jangan diliat! malu!" ulang Fang sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Loh kalau ga diliat nanti pipisnya miring gimana?" Boboiboy menjawab seinnocent mungkin, walaupun modus sih.

"...!"

"Haha atau jangan jangan Fang pipisnya belum lurus ya?" Boboiboy tertawa garing.

"Tau ah!"

.

.

.

"Fang? kok pipisnya berhenti? sudah selesai?" Boboiboy masih melihat ke arah bawah.

"Nghhh.. sa...kit.."

"Ha?" Kemudian Boboiboy melirik ke samping, dan mendapati Fang yang kesakitan lagi, sambil menunduk melihat ke area bawahnya.

"Saki..t ga bisa keluar..." Fang menggeleng.

"Tapi masih kebelet?" Boboiboy mengelus punggung Fang.

"I-iya tapi sakit...perih... hiks-hiks.. udah" Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Fang, dirinya tidak tau kenapa bagian perut dan bawahnya terasa begitu sakit, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa lega.

"Coba lagi.. coba.. pasti bisa.. jangan ditahan.." Boboiboy memandang prihatin Fang.

"Ngga mau! hiks... udah Fang ga mau! hiks.." Fang menggeleng pasrah sambil terisak.

Boboiboy tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, tapi tangan kirinya malah mengelus-elus 'benda' Fang yang membuat empunya tersentak geli karena sentuhan pertamanya.

"JANGAN MENGELUSNYA BODOH! ELUS SAJA PUNYAMU SENDIRI-aaahhh.." Fang melirik tajam Boboiboy sambil sedikit berteriak, tapi rasa perihnya kembali menyerang.

"Sssst.. nanti ada yang dengar bagaimana? aku hanya kasihan saja melihat 'adik' 'kecil' ini harus menahan sakit, sampai mengeras seperti ini lagi.. pasti sakit.." Boboiboy kembali mengelus'nya' dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujungnya dengan jari telunjuk.

DUK.. Fang menendang kaki Boboiboy hingga Boboiboy mengerang kesakitan tangan kanannya memegangi kakinya dan sepertinya 'benda' Fang belum terelepas dari genggaman Boboiboy, hebat sekali. Huh bisa bisanya pemuda disebelahnya ini berkata dengan entengnya.

"Aduuh Fang, maaf deh..." Boboiboy mengarahkan kepala Fang agar bersender di bahunya dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur, lalu dielusnya surai ungu Fang dengan lembut. "Coba lagi pasti bisa.. kalau ditahan pasti nanti lebih sakit.."

"Tapi—"

"coba dulu, pelan pelan."

Fang mengangguk.. "Nggghhh..." Fang mengerang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Boboiboy, dirinya tentu tidak mau ekspresi memalukannya dilihat oleh orang lain, apalagi Boboiboy.

"A-aa-ahh~..." Desah Fang, yang membuat Boboiboy menelan ludahnya kembali... Fang seperti makanan yang siap santap sekarang, apalagi jari-jari Boboiboy masih setia memegangi uhukprivasiuhuk Fang, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukannya sekarang juga kan? mengingat hubungan mereka hanya SEBASTIAN (Sebatas Teman Tanpa Kepastian), agak nyesek memang.

"Bo-boiboy... sedi..kit lagi..." Fang agak mencondongkan pinggangnya. "Shhhhh... pipis.. UUHHHH~" Dan sekali lagi, cairan yang sedari tadi tertahan itu keluar bersamaan dengan tubuh Fang yang bergetar. "Ahmmmhhh.." Fang mendesah lega dengan wajahnya yang masih bersembunyi.

'Seperti ibu-ibu melahirkan'

Entah itu batinnya siapa.o_o

Dan Boboiboy merasakan yang digenggamnya bergetar dan mulai melemas. "Hehe.. punyamu lucu ya Fang?" katanya tanpa dosa, sambil mengamati bagian bawah Fang yang mengeluarkan muatannya dengan deras.

Fang mengangkat kepalanya lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Boboiboy dengan tajam. "kau mengejekku ya!"

"Ahaha tidak, aku hanya kagum... punyamu putih mulus Fang... dan agak mungil.." Boboiboy mengecilkan volume suaranya di kalimat terakhir. Ya memang milik Fang putih mulus dan menggoda /bagi Boboiboy/, dan ehm-mungil, ya gak mungil mungil amat sih.

"Apa maksudmu degan kata mungil hah?!.."

"Coba lihat kebawah!.." Perintah Boboiboy, Fang menurut dan melihat kebawah. "Ukuranmu itu termasuk mungil kau tau!, tidakkah kau memperhatikannya?". Tepat sasaran!, Fang tak tau harus jawab apa. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sedari tadi tak hilang-hilang. Fang malu, mau taruh dimana wajahnya nanti!, Hell! bagaimana ia tidak malu, itu yang dipegang 'benda berharga' nya loh.. mana dikatain mungil lagi.. hah~ terbongkar sudah rahasia besar Fang bahwa sebenarnya punyanya itu uhuk-kecil/eh.

"Sialan kau Boboiboy!" umpat Fang dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu!.." Fang menyela kegiatan Boboiboy yang akan menaruh(?) milik Fang ke tempat semula.

"Apa? masih mau pipis?" Boboiboy menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Fang.

"Bu-bukan.. tapi.. ungg! i-itu a-ah anu.. emm cu-cuci dulu.." Fang memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak menatap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengernyit, kemudian paham maksud artinya. "Baiklah.." katanya lalu menyiramkan air ke -kalian tau kan?- sambil mengelusnya (lagi) lalu segera memasukannya kedalam celana Fang tak lupa menutup resletingnya juga membenarkan sedikit posisi 'uhuk' nya agar tidak miring O_o.

"Sudah.. punyamu aman~" katanya tak lupa juga dengan cengiran khasnya. "Pulang yuk!, kita disini hampir 20 menit."

"Tapi celanaku err-basah.."

"Ah tenang saja tidak terlihat kok, nanti kita lewat jalan yang sepi."

"U-uh iya." Fang mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, untuk menemui si pak satpam yang seenak jidat memborgol kedua tangan milik Fang.

Tapi betapa sialnya mereka hari ini, karena pak satpamnya telah selesai tugas, dengan kata lain kali ini pak satpam yang berbeda yang menjaganya.

"Uuhmm.. permisi pak?" Boboiboy dengan perlahan mencoba bertanya pada pak satpam ber nametag Tom tersebut, siapa tau pak satpam yang tadi pagi menitipkan kuncinya.

"Ya? ada apa dek?" jawab si pak satpam, sepertinya pak satpam ini baik.

"U-uh.. itu engg anu, tadi pagi saya dan teman saya kena hukum, lalu tangan teman saya di borgol seperti ini.. jadi apakah pak satpam yang tadi pagi menitipkan kunci?" Jelas Boboiboy, tangannya merangkul bahu Fang, yang dirangkul menunduk malu, sambil berharap bahwa borgol ini cepat terlepas... Tapi—

"Maaf dek, saya baru tiga jam yang lalu disini, dan saya tidak dititpi apapun... jadi mohon maaf ya.."

—Yah.. kesialan menimpa mereka lagi.

"A-apa!.." Fang memekik kaget, lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan maksud 'Bagaimana ini?!'.

Boboiboy kagok, ia harus apalagi sekarang?. "Engg.. yasudah makasih pak satpam.. Ayo Fang!" Dan Boboiboy merangkul bahu Fang lalu menjauh pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Hiks.." Boboiboy yakin itu suara isakan Fang. 'Kenapa hari ini Fang cengeng banget sih!?' pikirnya.

"Fang jangan nangis.." Boboiboy makin merangkul bahu Fang yang sedang menunduk tersebut.

"Aku-.. aku lelah Boboiboy... tanganku pegal.. hiks.." racau Fang, lalu kini ia menatap si iris hazel. "Aku tak tau kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpaku hari ini, kenapa tanganku harus terborgol seperi ini?.. aku capek Boboiboy.. Tanganku pegal, aku lelah.. hiks.. da-dan celanaku basah.."

Duh, Boboiboy paling luluh deh kalau Fang nangis kaya gini.

Dengan sigap Boboiboy memeluk tubuh Fang yang ramping itu, mengelus punggung dan rambutnya dengan lembut. "Sstt.. jangan nangis, Boboiboy ngerti kok.. sekarang Fang mau apa?".

"Fang mau pulang.. ayo pulang!.. Fang mau di rumah, Fang mau tidur aja." Pinta Fang yang tengah dipeluk oleh Boboiboy.

Awh Fang kalau kamu manja kaya gitu Boboiboy jadi pengen nidurin kamu!/digeplak readers/.

Boboiboy melepas pelukannya, menghaspus jejak air mata Fang tak lupa juga membenarkan kaca mata Fang.

"Umm.. baiklah, mau digendong? atau jalan?" Tanya Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Wajah Fang memerah. "A-pa! tentu saja jalan.. kau kira aku selemah itu hah? ingat! aku bukan anak manja!" jawab Fang mencoba ketus, walau nyatanya malah tampak imut dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Boboiboy mengendus geli, tak sadarkah kau Fang bahwa hari ini kau sangat manja pada Boboiboy?.. ahaha tentu Fang sadar hanya dia tak ingin mengakui saja.

"Baiklah tuan putri~"

Ingatkan Fang untuk menjitak kepala Boboiboy nanti ketika borgolnya sudah terlepas, enak saja dirinya dikatai tuan putri, sudah jelas jelas dia laki laki, bahkan Boboiboy melihat buktinya kok/eh/.

.

.

.

 **Uke Fang—**

.

.

.

Sementara itu~

"Tuh, foto-fotonya bagus kan?" Kata Gopal sambil menunjukkan handycam nya.

"Terbaik lah!" kata Ochobot.

"Hehe.. si Fang kayanya udah mulai suka tuh.. liat aja bahkan tsunderenya sempet ilang." celetuk Probe.

"Whahaha Boboiboynya juga agresive banget... " celetuk Yaya.

"Betul, tuh betul..." kata Adudu dan Ejojo serempak /ciee/.

"Kapan ada adegan kissingnya~" Ying menatap teman-temannya dengan sedih. Oh tak taukah kau Ying, bahwa mereka bahkan lebih dari ciuman tapi belum 'itu'an /entahlah Gaje/.

Ehm, tapi sebelumya Author kasih tau dulun nih latar tempatnya, biar afdhol.

Sekarang ini mereka ber-7 sedang duduk dibawah pohon menunggu dua calon pengantin -ralat- maksudnya dua calon pacar a.k.a BoboiboyFang, di dekat sebuah gang yang pasti akan dua insan itu lewati. Untuk apa? tentu saja untuk memberikan kunci borgolnya, bagaimanapun kan kasihan uke cantik kita yang malang itu, masa kaya tawanan gitu, tapi kalau tawanan hati Boboiboy sih iya. Haha. Yah selain itu mereka juga ingin dong melihat mereka bermesraan, sebut saja bagian dari misi. Dasar Fujodanshi!.

Ochobot menghela nafas bosan. "Ah.. lama!.. apa mereka NC-an dulu!.." celetuknya agak frontal.

"Iya nih lama.." respon mereka.

"Eh?.. tunggu.. aku ada berita loh.." kata Yaya membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Apa?"

"Ehm.. ini aku kan buka lowongan grup Fujodanshi, eh ternyata banyak yang minat katanya mau ikutan.. dan ternyata lagi, mereka satu sekolah sama kita loh.. haha ga nyadar ya ternyata banyak yang fujo dan fudan.."

"Uwaaah.. bagus dong!.. kapan kita bisa ketemu mereka?" tanya Ying.

"Besok jam istirahat, di markas biasa." jawab Yaya.

"Kantin maksudmu?" kata Probe.

"Yup! betul.. memangnya dimana lagi?!" jawab Yaya.

"Pasti diantara mereka banyak yang mesum.." celetuk Ochobot.

"Iya kaya kamu!" kata probe dengan nada bercanda, yang di tanggapai dengan cengiran khas Ochobot.

"Nah! kalau begitu, kalian ga butuh aku lagi dong!, yang ikut kan dah banyak." kata Gopal.

Yaya menghela nafas. "Ya terserah sih, kalau kamu mau habiskan biskuitku selama satu bulan, itu tidak masalah." katanya enteng.

Gopal bergidik. "e-eh iya deh.. aku ga jadi keluar."

.

.

.

.

Mereka mulai jenuh tentunya, dalam pikiran mereka bertanya tanya apakah Boboiboy dan Fang sedang bermesraan sekarang?.

"Eh.. bagaimana kalau kita susul aja kak Boboiboy nya?!" kata Ochobot.

"iya oke juga tuh.."

"Yukkk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Is Sweet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu disisi lain, Boboiboy masih merangkul lengan Fang sambil berjalan, Oh kini sesuai janji Boboiboy mereka melawati gang yang cukup sepi untuk jam segini. Tapi kemudian langkah Fang mulai melambat.

"Fang gapapa? mukanya pucat loh.." Boboiboy mengangkat dagu Fang agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Fang.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy aku gapapa!, udah lanjut jalan aja." jawab Fang setenang mungkin.

"Aduh.. Fang aku ga tega, kamu pucat banget... Gendong aja ya?"

Wajah Fang memerah, tapi tersamarkan oleh wajah pucatnya."Ngga mau!... sudahlah Boboiboy aku tak apa?!" terdengar ada sedikit keraguan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Boboiboy membalikkan badan Fang menghadapnya, lalu membelai pipi putih Fang dengan lembut. "Jangan di paksain yah~!.. kalau sakit bilang.." katanya sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Sok perhatian!" Kata Fang dengan wajah datar, yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya.

Boboiboy cemberut. "Yah Fang!, suasana lagi romantis juga!.. seenggaknya bilang 'iya' kek, atau 'iya sayang~'.. gitu, biar romantis."

"Cih! mana sudi ak— ahhh" Tiba-tiba Fang meringis.

"Ap- Kau kenapa?" Terlihar raut wajah khawatir pada Boboiboy.

"Kepalaku, arrgh sa-sakit.." Fang meringis lagi, ingin sekali ia memijit pelipisnya tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

Tapi Boboiboy kan pengertian, jadi tangan Boboiboy mulai memijit pelipis Fang agar rasa sakitnya berkurang."Tuh kan! ngeyel sih, dibilang di gendong aja ga mau!"

"Aku- akhh.. tak mau merepotkanmu, Bo..boiboy.. uukhh"

Fang merasa dunia berputar /emang iya/.

BRUKK.

Tubuh Fang ambruk dalam dekapan Boboiboy.

"Tuh kan pingsan.." Boboiboy baru saja ingin menggendong Fang ala bridal, tapi saat ini wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Fang. Dekat, begitu dekat, dirinya melihat keadaan kanan-kiri melalui ekor matanya, suasana aman dan Boboiboy memutuskan untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Cup.. Boboiboy mencuri ciuman kedua Fang.

Melumatnya, menjilatnya, menghisapnya, bahkan menggigit kecil bibir mungil ranum itu. Bibir Fang adalah favoritnya mulai saat ini. Dan seperti kalian tau, bahwa Fang tak akan memberontak, walaupun begitu Boboiboy lebih suka mencium Fang dalam keadaan sadar, karena itu lebih membuatnya semangat. Entahlah jalan pikiran Boboiboy sepertinya agak aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoiFang OTP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pssst.. Ochobot, kamu duluan aja deh jalannya.. nanti kita nyusul di belakang, supaya mereka ga curiga.." suruh Yaya.

"Umm boleh.. kalian tunggu dibelkangku ya~" Ochobot segera bejalan duluan, sementara yang lain menyusul di belakang

.

.

.

.

Ochobot, nama remaja yang satu ini, agak aneh memang untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi nama pemberian orangtua itu pasti memiliki sejarah dan arti masing-masing bukan?.. dan sepertinya ibunya dan bibinya (ibu Boboiboy) memiliki selera nama yang unik.

Kini ia berjalan sambil memainkan kunci ditangannya, Yap karena terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya Ochobot (dan yang lain) pergi menyusul kakak sepupunya dan juga calon pacar kakak sepupunya. Dirinya -Ah maksudnya- semuanya melewati gang yang cukup sepi, tapi seketika matanya memincing, memastikan bahwa pengelihatannya tidak salah. Didepan sana ada pemuda bertopi dinosaurus sedang menggendong pemuda manis bersurai ungu yang tengah pingsan, dan kini mereka semakin mendekat.

Ochobot menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu kakak sepupunya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memakai topi oranye mencolok seperti itu selain kakak sepupunya?.

Ochobot memberi kode ke arah belakang supaya bersembunyi dan mencari tempat mengintai yang strategis.

Lalu segera dirinya menghampiri kedua calon pasangan tersebut.

.

.

"Kak Boboiboy!" sapanya, yang disapa terlonjak kaget karena tidak menyadari kedatangan yang menyapa.

"Uuh hai! sedang apa kau?! kenapa tidak membantu atok?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Emm.. sedang jalan jalan, Tok Aba mengijinkanku kok.. toh kakak saja boleh jalan jalan masa aku enggak." jawab Ochobot.

"Sesukamu sajalah."

"Oh ya kak Boboiboy, kenapa kak Fang pingsan?" Ochobot mulai mengeluarkan aura Fujoshinya, tak ada nada khawatir sama sekali, toh Ochobot tau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Fang , kan ada Boboiboy.

"Uuh.. emm itu aku tak tau lah, tiba tiba dia pingsan..." Boboiboy gugup entah kenapa.

"Ooh.. lalu kenapa celana kak Fang basah?" Ochobot bersedekap dada menanti penjelasan.

Dor..! seperti kena tembakan, Boboiboy tak tau harus jawab apa. Dirinya tak mungkin memberi tau kalau Fang mengompol, dan dirinya membantu Fang untuk mengeluarkan— ahh stop Boboiboy malu, walau senang.

"Uumm.. itu tadi..—"

"Ah.. kak Boboiboy abis melakukan adegan rated M ya?" selidik Ochobot, tak lupa dengan smirk nya.

"Heh! tentu saja tidak!... aku tak mungkin menodai kesucian Fang **milikku**..." Boboiboy makin mendekap Fang dalam gendongannya.

Ochobot menyeringai lebar. "Fang... milik... siapa?" Tanya Ochobot dengan nada jahilnya.

Tentu saja Boboiboy kagok dan merasa salah bicara. "Umm.. milik.. ah milik..—" Gah.. kenapa Boboiboy lupa kalau adik sepupunya itu Fujo akut nan mesum, tapi sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga mesum.

"Haha.. wajahmu merah kak.. aku yakin kakak pasti telah melakukan sesuatu.. dan—" Ochobot menggantuk kata-katanya lalu memperhatikan intens Fang. "—kenapa bibir kak Fang basah?pasti kalian habis ciuman ya?"

Jderr..! kini Boboiboy seperti terkena petir.. Hhahh ia lupa kalau tadi dirinya mencium Fang dengan agak ganas sehingga membuat bibir pucat itu kembali merona dan err-basah.

"i-itu ungg...—"

"Sudah-sudah.. aku tau kok kalian pasti habis ciuman... Dan oh ya aku sebenarnya kesini ingin memberikan kunci borgol ini.." Kata Ochobot menunjukkan kunci yang dipegangnya.

"Eh? hei! dari mana kau dapat kunci itu?!" Boboiboy menyelidik.

"Ooh.. tadi pak satpam titipkan ke aku.." Uh untung saja Ochobot pintar ngeles.

"Cih, kenapa ngga dari tadi.. kukira tangan Fang akan terborgol terus."

"Yelah yelah.." Masih dengan menyeringai, Ochobot mulai membuka borgol ditangan Fang.

 **cklekk..**

"Nah sudah aku pergi dulu!" Ochobot langsung ngacir entah kemana dengan membawa borgolnya.

Boboiboy cengo melihat Ochobot yang langsung lari begitu, tapi seketika dirinya tersenyum lembut saat melihat pemuda cantik bersurai ungu digendongannya.

Cup.. kecupan singkat Boboiboy berikan di pipi tirus Fang, Boboiboy sungguh tak kuasa menahan bibirnya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Fang.

"Sekarang kita pulang Fang~"

.

.

Jangan lupakan bahwa 'mereka' melihat kejadian tadi, umm mungkin mereka sedang menangani darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka sebab dihadiahi adegan sho-ai live. haha. Bahkan mulut Gopal kini menganga lebar minta diisi biskuit Yaya (?).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(=^.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy sampai di depan rumah Fang, rumahnya cukup sepi, padahal setau Boboiboy Fang tinggal bersama mama dan papanya. Tak ingin berlama-lama Boboiboy langsung masuk melewati gerbang yang tak dikunci lalu sampai di depan pintu, ia mencari kunci rumah Fang, dan beruntungnya kunci itu ada di bawah pot bunga dekat pintu itu.

"Ah dapat!" katanya langsung membuka kunci pintu.

CKLEKK

Boboiboy membawa Fang masuk, dirinya melihat sekeliling rumah Fang. sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama ia berkunjung, ia pernah berkunjung kerumah ini setahun yang lalu untuk kerja kelompok, itupun ia harus membujuk Fang mati matian demi memperbolehkannya berkunjung kerumah Fang, dan dirinya disambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua Fang. Katanya Boboiboy lah teman pertama Fang yang dibawanya kerumah, oh sungguh bangga dia waktu itu.

 _Fang's Room._

Boboiboy yakin kalau kamar ini adalah kamar Fang dilihat dari tulisannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke kamar tersebut. Boboiboy melihat sekeliling kamar, kamarnya bagus, rapih,dan bersih.

Tapi dirinya hampir tertawa ketika melihat satu poster donat lobak merah terpajang di dinding kamar Fang, juga boneka teddy bear violet yang tengah memegang tulisan love yang ditaruh Fang di kasurnya, dan ukuran bonekanya cukup besar. 'Untuk apa Fang punya boneka?' pikir Boboiboy bertanya-tanya.

Boboiboy terkekeh dalam hati. Di taruhnya Fang di atas kasur bersprei putih tersebut, mengambil kaca mata Fang lalu ditarunya di meja dekat ranjang. Kemudian dirinya menyempatkan untuk mengamati pemuda yang sepertinya sekarang tengah tertidur itu, membelai pipinya, mengelus rambutnya, menyentuh kelopak matanya, memperhatikan dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, dan Ah benar juga celana Fang kan basah.

'Haruskah aku menggantinya?' pikir Boboiboy lalu dengan cepat mengeleng. 'Aaarghh.. aku mikir apa!'.

 _'mungkin lebih baik pulang saja.. besok kan masih bisa ketemu..'_ batinnya.

Perlahan Boboiboy mulai menjauh dari ranjang Fang menuju pintu, tapi baru dua langkah ia berjalan telinganya mendengar suara yang err-... begini..

"Nngghkkk.. a-aahh.. uhhh."

Kira-kira seperti itu. Lalu Boboiboy yang khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Fang langsung berbalik, tapi dilihatnya mata Fang masih terpejam. Lalu terdengar lagi suara..

"Aa-ahhh.. Bo..boiboy.. ahh.. nnhhh.. mmphh.."

 _'Kenapa Fang menyebut namaku?.. mimpi apa dia?'_ batin Boboiboy. Karena penasaran dirinya langsung mendekat kearah Fang.

"Aahh.. yyahh Boboiboy.. nnahh.. nggg!" tubuh Fang menggeliat walau matanya masih terpejam. "Ngghhhh..!"

Boboiboy makin heran, walau dirinya tertarik dengan desahan Fang.

 _Apa?_

 _Ada apa dengan Fang?_

 _..._

 _Oh apa mungkin?..._

"Bo..boiboy.. Boboiboy~… ahhh-ahh.. yyah ahh nnahh.. emmhh..nngghk uh ahh.."

Kini suara serak Fang mulai satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Aahhh.. Boboiboy! nnaahh Mmhhh A -ahhh- ku UUHhhhh~… A~ahhh." dan terakhir tubuh Fang menggelinjang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aahhhhh.."

Boboiboy dengan mata yang terus menatap Fang dengan bingung. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya berkeringat, dan celananya yang sangat basah.

 _Tunggu.._

 _basah?—_

"Aaa!... Boboiboy!" Fang tiba-tiba menjerit lalu membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Boboiboy yang sepertinya tengah berpikir.

— _itu berarti... Fang.. mengalami..._

Boboiboy tersadar dari pemikirannya, dilihatnya Fang yang sudah bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Fang? kau mimpi apa?" katanya langsung keinti pemikirannya.

"ha?" Fang nampak bingung, lalu dirinya merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, tapi—

"Uuhh.. ini apa?" kata Fang yang melihat ke area bawahnya.

—ia merasakan amat sangat basah dan tentu tidak nyaman dibawahnya.

"Itu akibat mimpimu.. kau mimpi apa? kenapa kau mendesahkan namaku?" Tanya Boboiboy bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mimpi...-" Fang nampak mengingat-ingat.

 _Blushh.._

"-a...anu Boboiboy..." Gugup, itulah ekspresi Fang saat ini, dengan memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya ia mencoba mencari alasan yang logis, tapi tidak ketemu.

Tapi Boboiboy mengerti akan apa yang dialami Fang. Dirinya tersenyum."Apa ini yang pertama?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada menggoda tepat ditelinga Fang. Fang membalas dengan anggukan gugupnya. Boboiboy tersenyum lagi.

"Selamat.. kau sudah dewasa Fang.." Katanya lagi, masih di telinga Fang.

"De-wa-sa?"

Wajah Boboiboy kini berpindah menjadi didepan wajah merona Fang. "Iya.. selamat ya~" Cup.. dikecupnya kelopak mata Fang yang tak memakai kacamata tersebut, membuat yang dikecup makin merona.

"Bo-boi...boy.." lirihnya.

"Kau 'keluar' banyak Fang." ucapnya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"ha-haah?"

"Sudah ya Fang, aku pulang dulu..borgolnya sudah terlepas kok, dan oh ya jangan lupa mandi dan cuci sprei ya~.. yang bersih ingat!.. Sampai jumpa~ " Boboiboy segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kamar Fang.

 **Blam..**

Pintu tertutup, Fang masih mengingat mimpinya.

'Mimpi?'

1

'Aku mimpi?'

2

'Lalu celanaku basah?'

3

'Keluar banyak?'

"Gyaaa! aku mimpi aku dan Boboiboy sedang... Gyaaaaa! ada apa dengan otakku!"

Dan Fang berteriak, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Di kamar mandi, Fang berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar, pakaian Fang masih lengkap ingat!. Lalu dirinya bergumam.

"Kenapa wajah ini merona karenanya?" Fang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kenapa disini terus berdetak lebih keras saat bersamanya?" Fang menyentuh dadanya.

"Kenapa kami berciuman? dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku." Fang meraba bibirnya.

"Apa itu wajar?"

"Kenapa pelukannya damai?"

"Kenapa bersamanya jadi lebih tenang?"

"Kenapa aku nyaman dan merasa senang?"

"Dan kenapa dia yang harus ada di mimpi bersejarahku?!" Fang menatap celananya yang basah.

Fang mulai frustasi.

"Kenapa aku menerima ciumannya? membiarkannya menyentuh milikku yang paling berharga?"

"Harusnya aku marah! harusnya kupukul di tadi! oh tanganku kan terborgol. Ah, harusnya aku menjauhinya!"

"Ya! aku harus menjauhinya!"

"Ta-tapi a-aku tidak bisa, aku malah menerima semua itu.. bahkan menikmati ciuman tak wajar itu."

"Boboiboy! kau membuatku gila sekarang!"

Sudahlah Fang, kau harus membersihkan dirimu dan semua kekacauan yang kau buat. Mungkin Fang masih syok karena di mimpinya sedang melakukan ' _This and That'_ bersama Boboiboy.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ada seorang pemuda bertopi oranye yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri walaupun di pinggir jalan.

"Kau manis hari ini Fang~…" gumamnya dengan hati yang gembira.

.

.

.

 **Other Cast**

.

.

.

Malam harinya di rumah Fang.

 **Tok tok tok..**

Fang yang sedang nonoton tv di ruang tamu terlonjak kaget mendengar ketukan pintu. 'Pasti mama sama papa.' pikirnya, lalu segera menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

 **Cklek..**

"KAK FANG!~"

"Xing Gui?!" Fang terlihat kaget.

HE-

-NING

"Kenap-"

"Ayo cepet masuk.. malah pada bengong lagi.." Suruh wanita setengahbaya yang diketahui adalah ibu mereka.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu.

"Fang, mama sama papa ada tugas diluar kota, jadi Xing Gui akan tinggal disisni.. kalian berdua yang akur ya~" Ucap mamanya, kini mereka berempat sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Berapa lama ma? terus berangkatnya kapan?" Tanya Fang.

"Mama kurang tau Fang, kalau berangkatnya besok pagi.. Sekalian nganter kalian sekolah." jawab Mama Fang.

"Xing Gui sekolah disini ma?" Tanya gadis yang tak lain adalah adik Fang tersebut.

"Iya.. Mama sama papa udah daftarin kok.." Jawab mamanya lagi.

"Asiik.." Gadis berambut ungu acak sepinggang itu terlihat antusias,

Papa dan mama mereka tersenyum.

"Nah, pesan mama, Fang jaga adikmu ya.. dan Xing Gui jaga kakakmu yang kekanakan ini ya~ kalian yang akur." Xing Gui mengangguk, Fang menatap bosan lalu berkata. "Fang ga kekanakan mama!" katanya sambil cemberut.

"Lalu boneka beruang dikamarmu itu apa Fang?" Goda mamanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"I-itu kan..—Itukan barang pertama yang Fang beli dari hasil ngumpulin uang sendiri.. Tentu saja itu berharga." Fang makin cemberut.

"Ih. kak Fang cemberut cantik deh.. cocok banget jadi uke.." celetuknya yang dihadiahi deathglare imut(?) dari Fang.

"Kakakmu cantik ya kalo lagi marah.." Tanggap mamanya.

"Iya! kak Fang itu pantesnya jadi perempuan tau!"

"APA KATA—"

"—Hmm.. sudah-sudah kalian cepat tidur, Xing Gui kamarmu ada desebelah kamar kakakmu." Kata papanya menghentikan perdebatan ketiga wanita-eh maksudnya yang satunya adalah pria cantik.

"Iya pa."

.

.

.

"Waah... Xing Gui pengen cepet sekolah.. disana pasti dapet banyak temen. iya kan kak Fang?" Kata Xing Gui pada kakanya saat menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

"Iya.. sampai Fujoshi juga banyak!" Kata Fang menanggapi adik Fujonya itu. Fang memang tau kalau adiknya itu seorang Fujoshi.

"Waah! benarkah?.. aku ga sabar pengen sekolah! pasti disana ada cowok seme yang pas buat kak Fang." Katanya langsung berlari meninggalkan Fang yang menggeleng-geleng.

"Fujo akut.." Gumam Fang.

'Uke? Seme?... umm seperti aku? dan.. Boboiboy?.. Gah! siapa pun tolong agar anak bertopi dinosaurus itu tidak ada dipikiranku!" Fang menjerit Frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Kak Fang! mau sampe kapan kakak bengong!"

"Iya!.. lagian siapa yang bengong!"

(masih) Other cast.

Ke esokan harinya di sekolah.

Hari ini, Fang dan adiknya diantar berangkat ke sekolah oleh orang tua mereka.

"Papa sama mama pergi dulu ya... kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa telfon .." Kata Mama mereka.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu mencium punggung tangan orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

XI MIPA 1

Fang masuk ke kelas tercintanya/aseek/, mengamati kelas yang kebetulan sedang sepi, oh sepertinya uke cantik kita ini berangkat terlalu pagi. Yah setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kemarin, uh bisa-bisa dirinya diborgol lagi. Ah memikirkannya saja membuat Fang ingin berteriak.

Fang meletakkan tas gendong violet dengan aksen biru tua itu di tempatnya, mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Sedikit melirik bangku disebelahnya membuat dirinya merona seketika. Ah digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mengusir pecahan memori nista yang terjadi kemarin.

 _ **A/N**_ _: Dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa Fang membawa tasnya, padahal sedari tadi si Author tidak menceritakan benda tersebut, maka terserah akan jalan pikiran kalian semua saja lah, jangan ambil pusing._

Tak lama kemudian dua orang sahabat sejati sehidup semati /Ah berlebihan/ a.k.a Yaya dan Ying memasuki kelas.

"Hai Fang?!" Sapa mereka riang.

"hm" Yang hanya dibalas dengan dengungan tak jelas.

Yaya dan Ying menatap bosan pada tingkah Fang, lalu sebuah ide melintas dibenak mereka. Ingat kalau pemikiran mereka menjadi sama kalau menyangkut OTP.

"Eh.. Yaya, kau tau tidak?.. katanya Boboiboy sakit loh~" Ying berucap dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan.

"Iya Ying, Kudengar dia kelelahan kemarin." Sahut Yaya yang raut mukanya dibuat sedih.

Fang yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan duo Y itu mendadak gelisah, Fang khawatir, sangat khawatir malah. Bagaimanapun juga Boboiboy lah yang menjaganya kemarin, meladeni setiap ocehan manjanya, menuruti semua yang ia inginkan, menggantikannya piket, bahkan menggendongnya sampai kerumah. Seketika rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati Fang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Fang tiba-tiba pada duo Y tersebut.

Merasa mendapat respon, Yaya dan Ying menyeringai. "Kau cari tau saja sendiri lah!" Kata Ying acuh.

"Hoi! aku serius lah!" Kata Fang yang nada suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa? kau senang kan Boboiboy sakit? anggap saja kau lebih populer." Kata Yaya mencoba memancing Fang.

Fang mulai geram dirinya bangkit dari duduknya."Tentu saja tidak! Aku khawatir! kemarin dia menjagaku seharia— upss". Dirimu terpancing Fang!. Segera ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Yaya dan Ying menyeringai lebar. "Kau khawatir? ah benarkah? padahal kami bercanda loh, iya kan Ying?" Kata Yaya sambil menyenggol bahu Ying.

'Aihh.. bodohnya!' rutuk Fang dalam hati.

"Haha.. iya kau benar Yaya.. Dan.. Oh itu Boboiboy, sepertinya kami harus pergi Fang."

Dan benar saja Boboiboy masuk ke kelas dan menatap mereka ber-tiga dengan bingung.

"Pagi Boboiboy!" sapa Yaya dan Ying.

Boboiboy tersenyum kikuk. "Pagi.." jawabnya.

"Boboiboy.. Fang mengkhawatirkanmu looh~" seru mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan kelas, dan yah bisa ditebak kini hanya tinggal Boboiboy dan Fang yang ada dikelas.

"Mengkhawatirkan apa?" kata Boboiboy dengan polos. Sepertinya nyawa Boboiboy belum terkumpul pagi ini.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Fang. Ada raut kelegaan di wajahnya.

Boboiboy hanya ber'oh' ria lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Fang.

"Hoaamm.. aku ngantuk.." Boboiboy menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja beralaskan kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Fang penasaran, karena wajah Boboiboy terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau tau Fang, kemarin ternyata aku baru ingat kalau besok ada PR matematika dan fisika, dan aku baru mengerjakannya tadi malam, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku tak mengerti satupun padahal aku sampai harus bergadang.. Aku harus apa sekarang? aku pasti kena hukum." Boboiboy bercerita dengan wajah memelas sambil menatap Fang.

"Aku harus bagaimana?!" Ucapnya gusar.

Karena merasa tak tega, Fang mengeluarkan buku Matematika dan Fisika miliknya. "Ini.. cepat kerjakan.." Katanya sambil memberikan bukunya.

Boboiboy menatap Fang."Bo-boleh?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Em.. sebagai tanda terimakasih.."

"Ha? untuk apa?"

"Yang kema..rin." Sejujurnya Fang malas berflashback tentang kemarin, tapi ia juga harus berterimakasih bukan?. Entah untuk apa.

Fang merona, Boboiboy juga merona. "Yang kemarin ya?.."

"Hah! sudah cepat kerjakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Boboiboy cengengesan. "Uuhh.. terimakasih Fang sayang~" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Fang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ukh.. hei! lepas atau aku benar-benar berubah pikiran!" Hardiknya.

"Yaya! Gopal! ayo kekantin!" Seru Ying dengan semangat, yang dibalas dengan anggukan tak kalah semangat dari Yaya dan wajah hauslapar(?) dari Gopal. Oh sekarang itu waktunya istirahat oke!.

Sepertinya mereka tak akan lupa janji untuk menemui anggota baru :v.

Dan mereka bertigapun berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Boboiboy mengendus bosan. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Gopal lebih akrab dengan mereka?" gumamnya. Jujur Boboiboy sedikit merasa kehilangan sahabat baiknya itu. Dan entah kenapa gumaman Boboiboy membuat pemuda berkaca mata disampingnya merasakan sesak pada dadanya.

"Kalau bersamaku tidak enak ya?" Dan entah kenapa kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ah Fang? kau bicara apa tadi?" Sedikit menatap Fang, Boboiboy seolah meminta pengulangan dari Fang.

"Eh? Lupakan!" Serunya. "Ayo ke kantin!" Lalu ditariknya pergelangan tangan Boboiboy.

"Ugh.. hei Fang! kau belum mendengar jawabanku!"

Langkah terhenti, Fang menatap Boboiboy. "Jawaban apa?"

Senyum bertengger di wajahnya."Bersamamu itu jauh lebih enak, jauh lebih nyaman.. aku beruntung bisa bersamamu.." Ucap Boboiboy, Fang terdiam entah karena apa. "Haha ayo ke kantin.. nanti donat lobak merahnya habis!" Dan Boboiboy berlari dengan senyum jahilnya.

"He-hei tunggu! awas saja kau berani mengambil donat lobak merah ku!"

Mereka pun kejar-kejaran.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat Fang!~"

"Sialan! tak kan ku biarkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal sampai dikantin. Disana sudah ada Adu du, Ejo jo dan Probe yang tengah membeli minuman.

"Hei! Yaya! Ying! Gopal! tunggu saja di meja paling pojok!, 'mereka' ada disana!" Seru Adu du sambil menunjuk tempatnya.

"Em" Mereka bertiga mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

"Ha-hai semuanya~" sapa Yaya agak canggung.

Kini Yaya, Ying dan Gopal bertatap langsung dengan wajah wajah baru anggota mereka.

"HAI!~" 'mereka' menjawab serempak dan tak kalah antusias.

"Wohoo~ ternyata banyak yang ikut.. yes!" Ying bersorak gembira.

 _'Tuhan... kenapa sekarang orang-orang abnormalnya bertambah banyak... :('_

itu tadi batin si Gopal yang masih meratapi nasib.

Perlu diketahui bahwa kantin sekolah di SMA ini di design dengan meja yang besar, maka dalam satu meja dapat berisi banyak kursi, ya tidak semua sih yang kursinya dua juga ada, biasanya itu digunakan oleh orang yang ehm-pacaran.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada."Oh ya, namaku Yaya, ini Ying, dan yang itu Gopal. Kalau yang sedang membeli minum itu namanya Adu du Ejo jo dan Probe. Salam kenal~" Yaya memperkenalkan semuanya sambil menunjuk orangnya.

"Salam kenal~"

Ejo jo, Adu du dan Probe yang telah selesai membeli minuman menghampiri mereka lalu melakukan hal yang sama -duduk.

"Banyak bukan?" Kata Ejo jo.

"Hehe.. terbaikk.." Ucap 'mereka'.

"Ayo.. tunggu apa lagi? sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian." suruh Yaya.

"Baiklah, namaku—"

"—Kalian tidak menungguku?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gahh.. sial.. kenapa harus remedial matematik sih.. jam istirahathya jadi berkurang kan.. huh semoga aku belum terlambat!" Gumam seorang remaja yang tak lain adalah Ochobot, Koridor sekolah yang ia lewati saat ini cukup sepi, jadi ia putuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Brukk.

"Aww" Seseorang menabraknya, untuk tidak sampai jatuh.

"Ma-maaf.. aku ga sengaja.." kata yang menabrak.

"Ah, ya tak apa.. Eh? murid baru ya?" kata Ochobot setelah melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Emm.. iya kak.."

"Oh., aku Ochobot., namamu siapa?"

"Xing Gui... Liu Xing Gui.."

"Waahh.. kita berteman ya.." Kata Ochobot SKSD (sok kenal sok dekat).

"Iya.."

"OCHOBOT!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyerukan namanya, dari suara khasnya Ochobot pasti tau kalau itu adalah kakak sepupunya, Boboiboy. 'Pasti mau mita uang' pikirnya.

Boboiboy dengan langkah setengah berlari menghampiri Ochobot.

"Ekhem.. Ochobot yang cantikk.. dari tadi aku mencarimu, kau kemana saja hah?" Boboiboy berbicara sambil bersedekap dada.

"Aku habis ikut remedial matematik kakakku yang tampan~... aku tau kakak pasti mau minta uang kan?" Jawab Ochobot.

"Benar!.. Tok Aba menitipkan padamu kan?"

"Iya.. nih!" Jawab Ochobot sambil memberikan uang.

"Hehe.. makasih adikku yang baikk" Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Bilang gitu kalo ada maunya aja!" Ochobot cemberut, lalu tersenyum canggung ketika menatap teman sebelahnya seolah berkata 'Sifatnya memang begitu' yang dibalas oleh tatapan 'Iya aku mengerti'.

"Boboiboy! kau meninggalkanku..!" Seru seseorang lalu menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ah Fang, maaf.. kan sudah ku bilang tunggu saja dikantin." Boboiboy menatap pemuda yang kelihatannya habis berlari untuk menyusulnya.

"Kau tidak bilang tuh!" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bilang Fang, kau saja yang tidak dengar!" Ucap Boboiboy terdengar tak ingin kalah.

Sebenarnya yang mereka ributkan itu sangat random.

"Kau ini! padahal aku sudah berlari menyusulmu! kalau begitu aku pergi saja!" Fang mulai membalikan tubuhnya, tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

"E-eh mau kemana hm?"

"Tentu saja pergi!, aku malas denganmu!" ucap Fang dengan kesal.

"Oh ya?" Boboiboy tersenyum jahil.

"Menjauh!"

"Tak mau!"

"Menjauh atau—"

"Dunia serasa milik berdua ya?!" Tiba tiba suara khas perempuan dari Ochobot menghentikan perdebatan random kedua pemuda tersebut.

Boboiboy dan Fang yang mendengar suara itu reflek menengok mendapati dua perempuan ekhemFujoekhem yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ochobot!"

"Xing Gui?!"

"Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ini kan tempat umum." jawab Ochobot.

"I-itu pacar kak Fang ya?" tanya perempuan di sebelah Ochobot.

"Eh bu-bukan! kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu hah!?"

"Soalnya..." Xing Gui menunjuk tangan Boboiboy yang masih bertaut pada pergelangan tangan Fang.

"Eh?" Sontak mereka segera melepaskan tautannya, bukan apa-apa hanya mereka itu tau kalau adik adiknya itu Fujo, bisa bisa dijadiin bahan fanservice lagi. Yah.. Boboiboy dan Fang kan tak tau apa-apa.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang—" Fang tergagap.

"—Oh ya?..lebih baik aku gak ganggu kalian! ayo kak Ochobot!.. dah Kak Fang~" Xing Gui menarik pergelangan tangan Ochobot membawanya menjauh dari pasangan yaoi tersebut.

.

.

"Kak Ochobot, siapa nama kakak yang sama kak Fang?" Tanya Xing Gui pada Ochobot saat mereka sedang menuju ke kantin.

"Dia kakak sepupuku namanya Boboiboy.. memangnya kenapa? dan apa kau kenal Fang?" jawab sekaligus tanya Ochobot.

"Kak Fang itu kakak ku, dan wah.. mereka cocok ya?" katanya dengan antusias.

"Hah kau adiknya?, dan ehm kau Fujoshi?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Yap! betul!"

"Wah~ benarkah? kita sama dong! mereka berdua itu OTPku, kamu ga marah kan?"

"Marah?.. kenapa?"

"Karena kakakmu diperuke mungkin?"

"Ah tidak, kakakku itu memang cantik kok, haha... Mulai sekarang aku akan meng-OTP-kan mereka berdua!.. sama kaya kak Ochobot."

"Umm.. kau mau ikut gabung?"

"Gabung?"

"Yah.. sebenarnya aku dan yang lain membentuk suatu grup yang err-meng-OTP-kan kakakmu dan kakakku.. mau ikut gabung?"

"Tentu saja! kenapa tidak?."

"Yeeyy! mari ikut aku!"

.

.

.

"Itu siapamu Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy saat kedua perempuan tadi menjauh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Fang yang masih kesal, kedua tangannya ia sedekapkan di dada dan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah.

"Masih ngambek?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tsk!. Mana mungkin aku ngambek! itu kekanakan tau!" ucap Fang sambil memalingkan wajah yang mengundang kekehan dari Boboiboy.

"Lalu ini apa?!" Boboiboy menarik salah satu sudut bibir Fang dengan jari telunjuknya.

Fang segera menepisnya. "Hhah dia adikku! puas?!.. namanya Xing Gui, Liu Xing Gui." jelasnya.

"Ooh.. kukira pacarmu, tapi kenapa kamu ga cerita kalau punya adik?"

"Apa harus ya aku cerita?.. dan pfffttt apa katamu tadi? pacar? haha pikiran bodoh macam apa itu!" Fang terkekeh membuat Boboiboy kembali tersenyum damai.

"Baguslah!... Kalau begitu mari kita kekantin Fa-oh atau sekarang bisa ku panggil Nona Liu Fang~?" Boboiboy segera menggandeng lengan Fang layaknya pasangan pengantin.

"Bodoh! aku laki-laki!, sekali lagi kau bilang aku perempuan, kutendang kau!" Fang memberikan deathglarenya tapi tak diindahkan oleh Boboiboy yang malah berjalan dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan, Fang sih fine fine aja toh ia merasa emm nyaman.

.

.

.

 **Welcome To Fujodanshi Group~**

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat! kita terlambat!" Ochobot dan Xing Gui berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kantin.

"Heem.. iya kak!"

Kantin sekolah pun mulai terlihat.

"Wahh! itu mereka! ayo! aku ga sabar pengen ngenalin kamu ke mereka." ujar Ochobot dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, namaku—"

"—kalian tidak menungguku?" Ochobot memotong ucapan salah seorang yang akan memperkenalkan namanya

"Eh?" semuanya menengok mendapati Ochobot yang bersama gadis bersurai ungu.

"Ochobot, kau mengagetkan saja!" ujar Gopal.

"Ahaha.. maaf, apa aku terlambat?" Tawa Ochobot, kemudian menyusul duduk dibangku yang kosong bersama Xing Gui.

"Sedikit, kami baru saja akan berkenalan dengan mereka." kata Probe.

"Begitu.. Ah ya aku bawa satu orang lagi.." kata Ochobot melirik perempuan disampingnya, yang dilirik hanya tersenyum.

"Yeeyy!"

"Hei! Hei! kapan mulainya!" interupsi seseorang diantara mereka.

"Baik-baik.. kita mulai dari yang ujung sana." Kata Yaya sambil menunjuk orangnya.

"Haa! namaku Fudan, aku laki-laki." Katanya sambil nyengir.

"Aku tau kau lelaki lah!"Kata Gopal memasang wajah -_-.

"Haa.. baik-baik, lalu yang sebelahnya!"

"Aku Jnay.." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum khasnya (Imagine!)

"Hihi.. sepertinya dia wanita yang polos Ocho, kau jangan coba-coba menodai kepolosannya ingat!" Ying berbisik pada Ochobot sambil terkikik, Ochobot yang mendengarnya langsung nyengir.

"Lalu selanjutnya!" Kata Yaya.

"Aku Tin-tin... salam kenal semua~" Ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Eh? kamu tetanggaku yang baru pindah itu kan?" Tanya Yaya.

"Umm.. eh iya kamu yang semalam nganterin biskuit itu kan?" Tanggapnya.

"Hoo.. iya iya wahh.. tak kusangka aku akan mempunyai tetangga fujo baru selain Ying, iya kan Ying?"

"Yaa betul besok kita berangkat bersama oke?" kata Ying.

"Oke!"

"Apa rasa biskuitnya enak?" Celetuk Gopal, seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"A-ahh lupakan! selanjutnya!" ucap Ying mengganti topik pembicaraan yang dibawa Gopal.

"Namaku Rani kalian boleh panggil Suma." Ucapnya.

"Loh? namanya Rani atau Suma?" Tanya Adu du.

"Ehehe.. terserah kalian mau panggil apa." Jawabnya.

"U-umm oke baik, selanjutnya!" kata Adu du.

"Haii~! panggil aja Cindy oke!?" Ucapnya dengan sangat riang.

"Oke! sepertinya kamu bersemangat sekali." Komentar Ejo jo.

"Haha.. harus."

"Emm baik selanjutnya!" Ucap Probe.

"Aura." ucapnya singkat :v.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Probe yang sepertinya telinganya kurang peka.

"Aura!" Ulangnya sedikit kesal.

"OOh.. hehe maaf-maaf aku kurang jelas tadi."

"tak apa."

Probe menghela nafas."Selanjutnya!"

"Aku Sawsan Zakkiya, panggil aja Sawsan."

"Emm.. oke Sawsan. Next!" Ucap Ochobot.

"Namaku Red." ucapnya.

"Oh aku tau! Red itu yang nyesek ya?" Celetuk salah satu anggota yang duduk paling ujung a.k.a Fudan.

"Nyesek?" wanita disebelahnya a.k.a Jnay menyaut.

"Iya.. Nyesek kalo Bbm cuma di 'Red' aja." jawabnya watados, seketika hening lagi, semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya seakan mengatakan 'What Do You Mean?' padanya.

"Ehehe~ ga lucu ya?"

"Ahahahhaa~" seketika yang tadinya hening jadi tertawa karena lelucan yang ehm garing tadi. /Jangan salahkan Author! kak Fudan-san nya sendiri kok yang minta. :D/

"Itu Read bukan Red!" koreksi si pemilik nama.

"Jangan di masukan kehati~" Ucap Cindy.

"Engga biasa aja kok." Balas Red sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ya sudah lanjut!" Kata Gopal /tumben apa nih anak ?/.

"Panggil aja Karin."

"Salam kenal Karin~" ucap Gopal sambil tersenyum aneh /modus tuh si Gopal! kak Karin jangan mau!/.

"Apa liat-liat!" semburnya, Gopal hanya nyengir yang makin aneh (?).

"Ayo~ selanjutnya!" Ucap Ying yang masih semangat.

"Namaku Willy~"

"Namaku Ochobot~" Kata Ochobot /Lah ni anak ikutan modus./

"Salam kenal emm-Ochobot~" Jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Kyaaa! salam kenal~.. kau lihat itu Xing Gui? dia menjawabku~" Ochobot kesenengan sambil narik-narik tangan Xing Gui.

"Iya kak, iya." Respon Xing Gui, yang lain hanya menatap aneh pada Ochobot.

"Abaikan Ochobot, Willy.. sekarang lanjut!" Ucap Gopal sedikit bosan, mungkin dia masih iri dengan Ochobot yang mendapat respon sementara dirinya dicuekin sama Karin. /Jangan gebuk Author ya kak Karin~/.

"Nama aku Dian, Dian Alfalah. Salam kenal." Ucapnya dan tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Salam kenal~" Kata Gopal. /Nianak modus lagi./

"hm." yang dibalas oleh gumaman tidak ikhlas :v. Tapi Gopal malah nyengir lebar, haha.

"Naah! sekarang nih aku kenalin, namanya Liu Xing Gui! dan ini adiknya Fang~" Seru Ochobot.

"Hmm.. salam kenal~"

"Haah! adiknya Fang?"-Semuanya kecuali Ocho danXing Gui.

"Waaw hebat!"-Cindy.

"Bakalan mudah nih~"-Fudan.

"Betul! bakalan mudah"-Red.

"Hebat! bahkan adiknya ngerestuin!" -Karin.

"Haa~ Daebak!"-Tin tin.

"Yeeyyy!"-Sawsan.

"OTP! OTP!"-Dian.

"Terbaikk!"-Willy.

"Bersatu!"-Suma.

"Horee!"-Jnay.

"Yes ada adiknya Fang,ada sepupunya Boboiboy!"-Aura.

"Semuanya mendukung~"-Suma.

"Yaaa~ BoiFang!"-Jnay.

Dan masih banyak lagi gumaman maupun omongan mereka.

"Eitsss! tenang-tenang!" Seru Ochobot, walaupun ini di kantin, tapi mereka brada di meja paling pojok, jadi yang mendengar hanya segelintir itupun jika mereka peduli, jika tidak ya everything is gonna be okay bukan?.

Suasana kembali tenang. Mereka gampang diatur bukan?.

"Aku ga nyangka loh Fang punya adik." Ucap Ying.

"Hehe, kak Fang kan emang ga suka cerita orangnya." Ucap Xing Gui.

"oh hehe kau benar."Kata Ying.

"Baiklah semuanya, misi kita disini mendekatkan Boboiboy dan Fang, kalian sudah pasti tau kan?" Kata Yaya, mereka mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pokoknya, kalau ada kesempatan buat ngedeketin mereka, ya deketi aja oke?.. Yah walaupun sebenarnya akhir akhir ini mereka semakin dekat, tapi kita akan coba dekatkan sampai mereka benar-benar jadi pasangan real. Mengerti kan semua? dan ingat kantin ini markas kita." Jelas Yaya.

"ya."

"hm."

"Aye captain~"

"Siap!"

Dan masih banyak lagi, tapi yang penting semuanya mengerti.

"Dan jika kalian beruntung~ kalian akan mendapat adegan sho-ai bahkan Yaoi live dengan mata kalian!" seru Ochobot.

"Benarkah?.."

"Horee!"

"Baiklah semua!~… selamat bergabung!~"

"Yaaa!"

"Yeey!"

"Yuhuu~"

 **KRINGGG!**

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi membuat semuanya menghela nafas bosan dan kecewa.

"Cih bunyi yang menyebalkan."

"Baiklah, ayo masuk kelas! kita lanjutkan besok okay! daah~" ucap Yaya dan Ying kemudian menarik kerah baju Gopal.

"Daah~!"

Dan mereka bubar ke kelas masing-masing.

 **ToBeContinue~**

 **.**

 **Hoaaa rated 'M'esum ini! haduuhh.../lap keringet/ lap idung/ Tarik napas/hembuska/.**

 **Haaa! gimana ocnya? puaskah?.. maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan (bisa kritik ko), atau adegannya terlalu frontal mungkin?. Ini rated M loh ya, BTW soal lemon, itu gimana nanti kalo angka review sesuai target Author, mungkin last chapter nanti. hehe. dan sedikit curhat bahwa di sekolah sedang heboh yang namanya LGBT gitu.. Haisshh da saya mah sukanya yaoi bukan LGBT, kenapa? karena kalau yaoi biasanya ukenya manis manis haha~.. dan apa itu ff yadong? temen temen banyak yang ngomongin jiahaha..**

 **Authornya ngaret ya updatenya?.. ada beberapa alasan untuk itu.**

 **Pertama: Hafalan disekolah makin numpuk.**

 **Kedua: Sibuk UTS.**

 **Ketiga: sekalinya buka laptop malah liat drama korea :v terutama hobi banget ngulang EXO NEXT DOOR. saya exo-l? jawabannya ya.**

 **Keempat:Dan sekarang Laptopnya barengan sama mamah, haduuh bisa gawat.**

 **Kelima:Updatenya jadi kewat HP -_- dan mood yang turun naik -_-.**

 **So~**

 **Setelah saya naikkan rated dan update ngaret adakah yang mau mereview? semoga ada ya readers.. *Aegyo.*puppyeyes. Terutama yang udah Author jadiin Oc, setidaknya dihargai ya~ Mohon reviewnya~** **…**

 **Oh ya sebelum itu:**

 **-KENAPA FF DENGAN PAIR SHO-AI/YAOI DI FANDOM INI JADI MENIPIS!... OH DAN DISINI SAYA MERASA SEBAGAI READER YANG KEKURANGAN ASUPAN../Fullcapslock/ ayo dong~ bikin humu lagi/dibekep.**

 **Kritik saran review aja oke!.**

 **Yang Oc usahakan review ya! kalau 2 chap ga review Author hapus! jahat ya? makanya review :v/nianakmaksa/.**

 **Spesial Thanks: Xiang Qi, Natsu Hiru Chan, Fudan-San 22, Oranyellow-chan, Hanaciel Jaeger, K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H, jnays, Phantom3148, Hye Lin, doiian, MoonRyuPyo, AllanLee, CindyTaufan, Aura, hiluph166, Sawsan, Guest, fayzaghoul, Uchiha BBBF, Winter, 306yuzu, Viierra273, ArdhanaChan, KarinNU95, kumiko Ve, willy, Maggie683, Munraito Yami, fujoshi-chan, DianAlfalah2051.**

 **Sampai disini chapter 4, see you next chapter~.. bye~**

 **Yang review, author sayang kalian~**


End file.
